Remnant May Cry
by Cronus Prime
Summary: The world of Remnant has faced may things throughout the ages, but there's a storm coming and it will take more than a few Maidens and the Hunters of the Academies. Luckily the world's best hope lies to a certain family in the shop of Devil May Cry, however they're no heroes just a couple of demon hunters willing to do a job if the pay's good. And boy is it good, let's Rock!
1. Mission: 1 Love the Job

**Hey there guys it's me!**

**Now I bet why I've been so quiet for the last...2 weeks maybe? I can't remember, regardless the reason is becuase of three simple words.**

**Devil May Cry**

**Yea I've been playing a lot of DMC 5 lately and this massive chunk of inspiration just wouldn't leave me be so I decided to make this piece here and wondered what you guys think of it, I also thought this was a good opportunity push how many words I can put in a chapter before I burn out and I the largest I've ever done I think. Anyway I do hope you guys enjoy this story and be sure to let me know what you think.**

**So with that outta the way, Let's Rock!**

* * *

Remnant: May Cry

Devil May Cry/ RWBY Crossover

**Mission-1: Love the Job**

Stories told throughout time have many tales to be shared, however they tend to be dismissed as nothing more than either myth, urban legend or just a fairy tale with no real care whatsoever. Popular ones such as the Four Maidens, and of course the Legend of Sparda.

What if, just what if…those stories held more truth than one would initially think?

* * *

In the Kingdom of Vale it was relatively peaceful night like any other, however in the backwater areas of the kingdom's streets often called Slum Avenue is a shop with a red neon sign that reads "Devil May Cry". Inside is a youth sitting on a couch with a scroll in hand reading on it, his attire consisted black shirt and motorcycle chaps that had crocodile green coloured cowboy boot design on the ankles. He then heard the sound of a door opening making him sit up straight, his features were that he had white hair and emerald green eyes.

**The Youthful Sparda**

**ZANE REDGRAVE **

Zane turned his attention to the front door of the shop and saw a family member walk through the door.

"Any new calls come through kiddo?" They asked him.

"Nah, been pretty quiet to be completely honest". Zane replied. "By the way what's the point of having a bed if you always end up sleeping at your desk Dad?" He asked the person who was now revealed to be his father. He wore a black shirt with leather pants and combat boots with a red jacket. His hair also matched his son's as it shows who Zane had gotten it from.

**The Legendary Devil Hunter**

**DANTE**

Dante sat in a chair with his feet kicked up on the front desk and leaned back with his arms behind his head all relaxed getting an eye roll from his son.

"It has its uses, especially when-," "Dad, I'll only say this once, mention anything in the bedroom with you and Mom and I'll put every Devil Arm we have through your chest". Zane interrupted him.

"Alright, alright I hear ya". Dante replied as he held his hands up in surrender, the phone on the desk then began to ring as Dante picked it up and answered it. "Devil May Cry". He said saying the name of the business. However when Zane saw the look on his Dad's face he was confused, Dante then looked at his son and handed the phone to him. "It's for you". Zane took the phone and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"_Zane Redgrave?"_ The voice asked him.

"Who's asking?" Zane stated.

"_It's Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy"_

"Oh so what does the great Ozpin want from little ol me?" Zane asked with a carefree and sarcastic manner.

"_I'm calling because I have a job for you, and you specifically"._

"Look Oz, I'm sure you're aware that we don't hunt Grimm, Huntsman are there for that. So what could you possibly-,"

"_Zane. Devil's Never Cry"_ Ozpin interrupted making Zane's eyes go wide and looked his Dad mouthing 'the password' to him, getting Dante's attention.

"Ok Oz. I'm listening".

"_Good. I want you and your Father to come to Beacon Academy tomorrow morning and we'll discuss the terms there in person"._

"Isn't it the new school year tomorrow for students tomorrow?" Zane asked with a raised brow.

"_True, but the new students will arrive at 10.00am, whereas you will arrive 9:30am"._ Ozpin answered the young Sparda.

"Alright 9:30, see ya then Oz". Zane said as he hung up before looking at his dad. "Apparently Oz wants to meet us at the Academy at 9:30 tomorrow. Says he'll tell us the detail in person".

"Well if that's the case let me do the talking, Ozpin's alright in my book. But that doesn't mean I trust him like any other person". Dante stated as he sat up normally. "Don't trust him Zane, he's got a lot of secrets that I don't like. I'd rather not share em but if push comes to shove…well, we'll cross that Bridge when we get to it".

"Why is it that you don't trust him Dad?" Zane shrugged not getting the full picture.

"He'd put anyone in the line of fire to achieve his goals and say it was for the greater good. Even your uncle doesn't trust him". Dante explained.

"Dad, Virgil doesn't trust anyone outside the family, granted I feel that he struggles to trust anyone in it". Zane said stating the obvious before trailing off a little.

"True. But at least my brother and I can agree on that. The thing is I don't really care for what he has in mind as long as we get paid than I'm a happy guy".

"Right~. Anyway I'm gonna get some sleep for tomorrow. See ya in the morning Dad". Zane said as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"Remember!" Dante called to him.

"Don't trust him got it!" Zane called back to his father.

* * *

The Next day had rolled around and both Zane and Dante had arrived at Beacon Academy and had begun making their way to Ozpin's Office, along the way they had gotten some looks from the local students but it was nothing serious. It was because how similar how the two of them dressed, Zane was pretty much like his Father but he wore a jacket that was similar to his father's but had a hoodie but was green to match his chaps.

Dante didn't seem to be armed at first glance but his main weapon was summoned instead of sheathed like Zane's. Zane had a double edged sword on his back which seemed both demonic and mechanical making it different than any other Devil Arm, well he had help constructing it along with his cousin's mechanic Nico. Zane had given the sword's name Armageddon and was inspired by Dante's old Sword Rebellion. However The Handle of the sword was longer than the original and was somewhat curved.

As the two Descendants of Sparda then entered the elevator they rode it up to the top floor and the doors opened to reveal Ozpin himself looking out the window, he then turned around to greet the two Demon hunters.

"Dante, it's been some time". Ozpin said happily as he and Dante shook hands.

**The great and powerful**

**OZPIN**

"That it has Oz, how's things here?" Dante asked him back.

"Quite contempt, actually". Ozpin then noticed the younger of the two. "And you must be Zane. It's a pleasure to meet you in person".

"Same to you Ozpin". Zane replied as the two shook hands as well. "So you wanted to see us about a job". He asked the Headmaster getting to the point.

"Yes. As you are aware, there Huntsman and Huntresses are there to protect the people from the creatures of Grimm. However when it comes to the threat of demons there is no one who fits the bill better than the Descendants of Sparda to deal with a such a threat". Ozpin stated as he then sat down at his desk. "From what my sources tell me there has been sightings of demons in the Emerald forest. Now we don't know if there are there by coincidence or there may be a hell gate. Now if I were to send you two down there it may cause some commotion, however if it were merely Zane, no one will be the wiser".

"Wait, wait, wait. You want me to enrol to your school just to take out a potentially low threat Demonic presence?" Zane stated.

"It will only be temporary. This isn't just a job for you but I also have a separate Job for your father as well". Ozpin explained. "I'll have you enlisted as nominee to attend my school, in short give you a choice to see what the school has to offer".

"Ok what's Dad gotta do?" Zane asked him.

"I can't take it up with the headmaster kid". Dante assured his son. But when Zane looked at his Dad the Son of Sparda had a serious look on his face which is rarely seen. "How about you go look around while I talk with Ozpin". Dante suggested as Zane shrugged as he went into the elevator and rode it down. "Ok what's the payment?" He asked the Headmaster.

"10,000 Lien. I'm sure you'll put it to good use". Ozpin stated as Dante merely nodded before speaking again.

"But something tells me that there's more to you having to call us for what seems like clean up duty". Ozpin merely sighed before replying to Dante's statement.

"Salem is making her move soon. I certain of that, all that I am asking of you-," "No Oz". Dante interrupted him

"I am asking you to help us otherwise we may not be able to stop her if she has her way". Ozpin finished.

"Did you say the exact same thing to team STRQ? To Summer? Because I'm not putting my son in your Shadow war". Dante stated firmly.

"This could very well be your war as well Dante. Even if Demons aren't involved if life itself is going to continue as we know it we need every available asset we can muster to stop her from getting the four relics". Ozpin said standing up as Dante just waved his hand in a 'whatever' motion while pacing around the room.

"Dante, I understand that you put your family before anything and everything". Ozpin said.

"Do you really? Because last time I checked you don't know what having a family is like. I lost my parents when I was young, I just got my brother back and when I found out my wife was pregnant with my son, I helped any way I can to bust my ass out of debt. So don't think you know". Dante seethed as he glared into Ozpin's very soul.

"You keep reincarnating your ass as someone else and who else has to put up with your shit, where do they go once you've gotten your strength back huh?" Dante didn't let up, he would never let anything take his family a second time. "I only involve myself when it becomes my business. When it becomes my business let me know". Dante stated as he began to walk to the elevator doors until-

"Salem may try to reopen the gate to the underworld". Dante stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head and faced Ozpin.

"How? The Qliphoth tree was chopped down, Arkham kicked the bucket and I made sure Mundus was dead. The only way to open the gate was the blood of Sparda and Yamato. The Demons wouldn't try to do the same thing twice, knowing how all those went the first time". Dante pointed out.

"Salem wants the power of the Maidens and the Relics that will be more than enough to get what she wants". Ozpin answered. "Why would she stop at the Maidens and Relics when she can also gain Demonic power, or even the Dark Knight Sparda?" Dante shook his head and groaned lightly before speaking up again.

"When you put it that way…I'll see what I can find. But I'm not doing this for you. The Relics and Maidens? That's your business. Leave the Hell business to me". The Red Demon Hunter stated firmly as he began walking to the elevator. "Oh and one more thing". Dante then spun around as he stepped in the elevator and pointed to the Headmaster. "Don't even think about going after my son…this is your last warning". He threatened as the doors closed.

"I pray that I don't have to Dante". Ozpin sighed.

* * *

Zane was walking around Beacon's campus to see students of different years from first years to fourth years. Now don't get him wrong, a school that teaches those to become warriors is commendable, but that doesn't hold a candle to the training he was put through with his family. It made the academies look like basic training. The young Sparda kept walking around the grounds of the school until he glanced to his right and saw a lot of people gathered in an auditorium.

"Hmm, what's going on here?" Zane muttered to himself as he walked in and found out that it seems all the first years had gathered here. He then looked around didn't really find anything interesting. Though his attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people". Ozpin Started. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction". This made the students whisper among themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step".

'Very Inspirational Oz. Really memorial stuff there'. Zane thought sarcastically as he begins to walk out of the auditorium. As he was walking he got a message on his scroll and saw it was his Dad texting him.

Dad: _Hey Kiddo since you're going to have to mingle with the new students for a while head over to where they're staying for the night. I'll head back home and grab the essentials for ya._

Zane then texted his father back.

Zane:_ If it helps us get paid then fine then. What Arms do you think we should bring?_

Dad: _Don't think we'll need em and besides I don't think you're ready to use any of them. Not yet anyway. Let me see you bring down a Demon of their size and we'll talk about it with your Mom ok?_

Zane: _Ok then. See ya soon._

Zane sighed as he knew it was wishful thinking if he could use any Devil Arms that his father had gained throughout the years. But if he could earn one by beating a Demon of their stature then he'll prove to his father he can use them. Zane then turned around to see all the students going in a single direction. He figured if he was going to find out where the other Students were staying he may as well follow them.

"Part of me is thankful that I never got to go to combat school, because I wouldn't be as amazing as I am now". Zane said to himself as he began to follow them.

As night fell, Zane was carrying a duffel bag full of his belongings and looked around the ballroom where all the students were sleeping and had found an open spot near a window and laid his bag there. He then pulled out a sleeping bag and laid it down. He wanted to keep his weapons on him but his father told him to put them in the locker like everyone else, Zane was reluctant at first but he complied, however no one could really use his weapons anyway with the failsafe's that were put into them. He and Nico made sure of that.

He sat down on his sleeping bag and pulled out his scroll and began reading on it until he heard people talking louder than others. He glanced to his left and saw individuals arguing, what it was he didn't care. He closed his scroll and walked over to them.

"Excuse me ladies?" He said getting the four's attention. "Would you be so kind to just tone it down a bit, people are trying to sleep.

"Finally someone is agreeing with me!" The Girl in white said aloud.

"That means you too". Zane said with little care.

"What?! Do you know who you're talking to?" She asked him with venom in her voice but had no effect on the young Sparda.

**The young Heiress**

**WEISS SCHNEE**

"Oh I do and, trust me sweat heart you weren't helping either, you were just as loud". Zane deadpanned getting a 'hey' from the girl. "Anyway, if you could just settle down a bit that'd be great". He said as he began walked away and sat back down on his sleeping bag. His Scroll then pinged as he then got a message.

Mom: _Your father called me and told me that there was possible Demons at Beacon Academy. I'm still finishing up a job here so it'll take me some time before I can get home. But after that I'll come over to visit, I need to speak to Ozpin about work. Also try to make some friends there ok Sweetheart?_

Zane shook his head with a smile at how motherly she was when she was, even while a job she never fails to send him her love.

Zane: _Sure Mom, I'll try. Love you._

Mom: _Love you too._

Zane put his scroll away and then looked up to see two of the girls from before, the ones wearing red and yellow.

"Is there something I can help you girls with?" He asked them.

"Well, we just want to say we're sorry for disturbing you. My sister tends to make some of the decisions for me some times". The Younger girl in red said to him making Zane raise a brow.

"You two don't look related…half siblings?" He asked which shocked them a little.

"Not many people know that at first glance. How'd you know?" The older sister in yellow asked him.

"I have the knack for identifying family. Anyway, you don't need to apologise for anything really. But it would be appreciated if we could get some rest for tomorrow". Zane pointed out.

"Um, what's your name by the way?" The red one asked.

"Zane, Zane Redgrave", He introduced.

"Well, Zane I'm Yang and as you already know this is my little sister Ruby!"

**The Yellow Firecracker**

**YANG XIAO LONG**

**.**

**The Little Red Reaper**

**RUBY ROSE**

Yang Introduced herself as she began crushing her sister in a one armed hug while Ruby was flailing her arms around trying to get out of her sister's grasp. This made him smile seeing the two clearly value family much like he and his Dad do.

"Well it's nice to meet you two girls, as much as I would like to continue this conversation. We should get some sleep for tomorrow, its initiation day don't forget". Zane stated as he laid back on his sleeping bag.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Zane we'll see you in the morning". Yang said as she dragged her sister back to their spot in the ballroom. Zane chuckled at the sisters antics and somewhat reminded him of him and his cousin Nero, shame he doesn't see him as much since his Devil May Cry business is always on the move with Nico.

'They remind me of you Nero, you Deadweight turd'. He thought to himself as a smug smile, before letting sleep take him.

* * *

Morning has come and for the new Students of Beacon Academy it's their trial by fire to get accepted into Beacon and continue their training to become Huntsman and Huntresses. For Zane however, it was just another day on the job for his Demon killing services, truly he does love his job.

The young Sparda was now gathering his weapons from his locker and any other extras he left in there.

"Hey Zane!" A familiar voice called to him and turned his attention to the source and noticed it was Ruby and Yang walking up to him.

"Hey you two how's it going?" He asked them.

"Good, how about you?" Yang replied.

"All well still awesome as always. But I'm just getting weapons". Zane stated as he saw them opening two lockers right of his own. "Huh, guess our lockers are next to each other without even realising it". He pointed out as he opened his locker getting Ruby's attention. He lifted up Armageddon and a small mechanical arm on Zane's back extended itself and attached to the sword pulling it comfortably on his back. This was a feature added in not too long ago as a suggestion from Nico allowing him to channel Demonic energy to the arm and make it fell like an extra appendage, much like with Nero's Devil Breakers. The Arm allows him to use either the main blade of Armageddon or the other blade that was concealed inside it with relative ease.

He then looked at the younger sister who was looking at him with fascination.

"Is something up Ruby?" He asked with a raised brow the red head, Yang then pinched her sister's arm snapping her out of her trance.

"Sorry it's just I'm a complete nerd when it comes to weapons". Ruby apologised with a blush of embarrassment.

"It's ok, I was the same when I was younger". Zane smiled as he then pulled out his dual handguns as he twirled them around with his fingers before stopping. Zane's guns were inspired by Dante's Ebony and Ivory, his pair of handguns were named 'Love and Death'. Instead of taking an M1911 design Zane's guns were deigned that of a Desert Eagle, one of the most powerful Semi-auto handguns ever built.

Love was coloured Rose Red on the slide and handle of the gun as the colour transitions to Rose Gold along the barrel, on the handle of the gun is a Heart with two bullets behind it and 'LOVE & DEATH' written in cursive on the right of the gun In Black. Love was built for long range and heavy armour piercing and average recoil for each pull of the trigger.

Death was coloured much like Love was, however it was coloured Black as it transitioned to White. The Handle of the gun has a Skull and Crossbones and had 'LOVE & DEATH' in cursive on the left side of the gun in Red. Death was built for rapid firing and low recoil to compensate for each trigger pull.

"Ooh! What can those pistols do?!" Ruby asked all excited.

"Well these are my girls, LOVE & DEATH. Love is all about power and getting all the damage into one's enemy, while Death is all about swift kills with each shot fired". Zane explained to her. "It might not be much in terms of other weapons you may have seen but simplicity is usually all that is needed". He stated holstering them behind his jacket and Ruby seemed to agree. "But I'm not done yet". He stated as he pulled out another weapon, this time being a Lever Action Shotgun.

This Shotgun was a step in a different direction from Dante and Lady's Coyote-A, his shotgun has a faster fire rate than theirs but it's still slow to prime the next shot after firing. But still had the no stock to allow him to use it with a single hand. This Shotgun was called 'Dingo-B' to match the canine name as his father's and Lady's shotguns. Unlike Dante's which was supposedly slapped together in Nico's words, but time and effort was actually put into this weapon with a white wooden structure and a Navy Blue Shine to the barrel and metallic components with the weapon's name engraved on the right side of the gun.

"Trying to compensate for something?" Yang Joked.

"Actually my Dad has a shotgun of his own but it in the words of my cousin's mechanic, it was 'Barbaric' when she took a look at its inner workings. But she's not complaining if it gets the job done". Zane stated as he cocked the shotgun before putting it on his back under the arm that held his sword.

"I wonder what else you're packing under all that firepower". Yang flirted to Zane as Ruby inwardly groaned.

"One last thing actually". Zane replied making Yang go wide eyed.

"Wait you actually have another weapon?" Yang said forgetting about the flirt she made on him 5 seconds earlier. And the answer to her question was Zane bringing a bullpup Assault rifle out from his locker.

The Rifle had its charging handle on the top of the gun at the front of the weapon right under the handguard and its ejection port was on the right side of the weapon and even came with a bayonet on top of the barrel. Zane wanted something more powerful he could use at a longer range without sacrificing any range capabilities, as well as having another option from his pistols. He knew Lady used a Sub-Machine gun along with a pistol for her arsenal so he went one step further and went with an assault rifle. He had named the rifle 'Lady Mary' inspired by both of Lady's names, as well as her signature rocket launcher Kalina Ann engraved on the right side of the stock. Lady Mary's design was to fire in a 5-shot burst with great accuracy with a good fire rate to match great for tearing through Demons up close or from afar.

"Here is the last one, Lady Mary. A name that was inspired by my big sister's weapon and name". Zane pointed out. "This rifle fires five rounds per trigger pull with great power, range and Accuracy. I'm really the only one in my family who has a rifle actually". He said as he pulled the charging handle back on the rifle before putting it on his back with Dingo-B.

"Why is that anyway?" Ruby asked with her head tilted.

"Because they either used pistols or compact shotguns. Aside from my sister who uses a rocket launcher so". Zane answered with a shrug. The three of them then hear two people one in green and another in pink talking to each other as they walk by the trio.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby wondered.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang said.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking". Ruby replies as she strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together". Yang pointed out as a matter of fact. Ruby sighs in frustration.

"You sound like Dad!" She says as she shoves her weapon into the locker. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" She says smugly making Zane chuckle as he closes his locker.

"Whatever helps ya though life Rubes". Zane smiled.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked her Ruby suddenly nervous.

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby answers with uncertainty.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang suggested bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby accused her sister.

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Yang said with her hands up in surrender.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-," "Ridiculous!" Suddenly, a blond boy who wore only upper body armour holding a map and looking lost walking in between the sisters. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Cuts Ruby off as the trio look at him as he wanders off.

"So Zane what about you?" Ruby asks him.

"Well the thing is I'm merely a nominee of sorts to see if I would apply. Meaning I'm going to see what Beacon has to offer. So I'll be merely observing at this point". Zane explained with his arms crossed.

"Well I do hope you join us in Beacon, I'd be fun having you around". Yang smiled making him smile back but his concentration was broken as he looked behind Yang and saw the boy from before slumped to the floor with a spear hanging from his hoodie.

"_Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately"._ Glynda Goodwitch's voice came through the intercom system signalling them to get going to the initiation. They walked up to the boy who looked like his self-esteem was just kicked in the nuts.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang joked.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" The boy said as he accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up.

**The Knight**

**JAUNE ARC**

"Maybe the moment you hit on her pal". Zane suggested as Ruby elbowed him in the gut.

"Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start". Yang pointed out.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go". Ruby said to the boy now known as Jaune, and lead out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.

Moments later all new students were lined up in front of both Ozpin and his assistant Glynda, they were being briefed on what they had to do for the Initiation.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest". Ozpin stated.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today". Glynda announced.

**The Wicked Witch**

**GLYNDA GOODWITCH**

"What? Oh..." Ruby said to herself nervously.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well". Ozpin continued as he looked behind the Students to see both Dante and Zane standing there waiting for the Students to begin so that they are left alone. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years"

"Whaaaat?!" Zane hears Ruby cry in shock.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune raised his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions". Ozpin said ignoring Jaune's question. One by one the students were launched into the forest and eventually with Jaune being the one scared out of his wits as he screamed into the air, leaving the teacher and Demon hunters left alone on the cliff.

"So we doing this thing?" Zane asked Ozpin.

"Not yet". The Headmaster said to him. "Until I know what we're dealing with, you will remain here for the time being".

"What?!" Zane exclaimed. "If you want me to do the Job you want me to do then send me in there!"

"I have my reasons to keep you here Zane". Ozpin stated as he continued to look through his scroll. "Glynda check the feed in the next sector I've lost the feed in sectors 4 through 7". Ozpin ordered as Glynda did so but she recoiled in shock at what she saw.

"Professor, I just lost the feed". Glynda said to him.

"In which sectors?"

"A-all of them". She answered him. This news made the two Devil Hunters looked at each other before looking back at Ozpin. "Ozpin whatever's out there the Students are out there with it. We have to send Zane out there now!" She said frantically to the Headmaster.

"To hell with this!" Zane said as he stepped on one of the launch pads. "Miss Goodwitch, launch me!" She nodded and wasted no time prepping the launch pad.

"Zane". Dante said to his son getting his attention. "We'll try to keep tabs on everything here best we can. Right now just go out there and kick some ass". He smiled and Zane Smiled back at him.

"Should I keep my DT hidden?" He asked his father.

"If you can, but don't be afraid to use it if need be. Don't worry". Dante assured which made Zane nod in confirmation. The sound of clicking was heard and Zane took position and was ready, a second later Zane was shot up into the sky was soaring over the forest below. As Zane was beginning to lose altitude he began using the trees to slow himself down as he leapt from trunk to trunk and eventually making it to the ground. However he didn't stop as he continued to race towards the area where the temple will be, hoping that he wasn't too late in meeting anyone there.

* * *

Zane kept running towards the temple as he then came to a stop as he felt a Demonic presence, he looked around and the trio demons had revealed themselves. Their appearance were reptilian and had their lower jaws split in half and had a long blue tongue. Their scales were deathly pale and had sharp red claws which were sharper than combat knives.

**Brutal Instinct**

**RIOT**

"Well, this just got more interesting". Zane smirked as he pulled Lady Mary off his back and rested it on his shoulder. "So which one of you fuckers want's to try their luck?" He taunted.

**[Now Playing-The time has come (Recap Remix)-Devil May Cry 5 OST)**

The Riots roared at him as one leap at him with the claws but Zane rolled out of the way and snapped his fingers. "Gunslinger!" He then aimed his sights at the one of the other two Riots and his shots went through the throat of one making it stumble back a few steps, he dashed towards the other and stabbed the bayonet into the gut of the other while firing burst after burst before kicking it off with enough for to get it stuck in a tree.

**Dismal.**

The Riot that he dodged earlier ran towards him while his back was turned and tried again, but was met with the same results. Zane then used 'Air Hike' so he was above them, but the Riot was quick enough to keep up and leapt at the young Sparda. However Zane was ready for it. "Royal Guard!" As the Riot swung its claws at him Zane held his left arm up and the Riot's attack was deflected, as the young Devil hunter landed on the ground and slashed his attacker's eye with the rifle bayonet before pulling out Death from its holster and shoved the barrel in its mouth. "Eat it!" he said before rapidly pulling the trigger making blood come out of the demons mouth. Zane holstered his pistol and smacked the Riot in the head with the buttstock of his rifle and placed it on his back.

He then turned his head to the other two that had recovered and are now circling him. "C'mon! ya scared?" He taunted.

**Crazy!**

That got under the Demon's scales as they both charged at Zane but he stood his ground, the attacks they dealt to him connected but they were merely deflected as Zane held both his hands out and intercepted each attack as it came his way. But as all the attacks came he then stepped back and thrusted his palm forward and blew the both of them away with all the stored energy he had from their attacks and merely redirected back towards them.

**Badass!**

"Are you even trying? You can do better than that!" Zane taunted while showing them his middle fingers and smirking at the same time. "Sword Master!" Zane then unsheathed Armageddon and performed a 'Stinger' to close the distance on one Riot before following it up with 'Thousand Stab' to dish out some pain. "Breakdown!" Zane called as he threw in the last Stab which ended the Demon's existence as its body began to turn to ash and its blood became crystallised.

**Apocalyptic!**

The other Riot then took the opportunity to strike him from behind but Zane swung his sword upward, "Blast-off!" He called, propelling the demon into the air. He jumped up and began swinging he sword around and cutting up the demon while he was off the ground then performed a 'Helm Breaker' and bringing the two of them to the ground instantly. Zane then pulled out Dingo-B and shoved the barrel in the Riots mouth before pulling the trigger making its head explode, killing it instantly.

**Stylish!**

"Now where did that last one go?" He asked aloud as he then looked to his left and saw it just about to strike him but he cocked his shotgun making the barrel hit the demon in the chin, effectively countering the attack and pulled the trigger sending it skyward. "Gunslinger!" Zane quickly switched to his pistols and rapidly fired them to juggle the Riot in mid-air. He swapped his pistols to his rifle and slid under the demon impaling it with the bayonet before pulling the trigger several times and kicked it off the rifle making it crash into a tree.

**Sick Skills!**

Zane put his rifle away and chuckled.

"Barely breaking a sweat here!" He taunted making the Riot mad and charge directly at him. "Sword Master!" Zane swapped to Armageddon and as the demon got close he performed a 'Pop Shredder' while laughing, halting the creature's assault while slicing it at the same time. Zane then pulled his shotgun out once more and blew the Riot apart making fly back a few feet before dropping dead.

**Smokin' Sexy Style!**

"And that's a wrap!" Zane boasted a she put his Sword and Shotgun away.

**[End Track]**

The Crystallised blood that was on the ground began reacting to him as he held his hand out and the crystals came towards him. The Blood then disintegrated as it was absorbed into his body.

"Now, just got to get to the temple Oz mentioned and keep them safe. But why would a hell gate be here all this time?" Zane wondered aloud as he sprinted towards the direction he was going before. "Why would it go unnoticed until now? When Ozpin gave us the job? Dad's reasoning for not trusting him are now becoming a little clearer now". He muttered under his breath as he kept running towards the temple.

* * *

Zane had ran for several more minutes before finding the temple in the open which was quite convenient. He then ran to the temple where he saw Yang and the black haired girl from last night.

"Zane? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't doing the initiation?" Yang asked with a raised brow.

"Change of plans, you need to get back to the cliffs now!" Zane said frantically.

"Why what's going on?" The Black haired girl asked him.

"Uh sorry never got your name last night, you're…" Zane dragged on.

"Blake"

**The Feline Kunoichci**

**BLAKE BELLADONNA**

"Pleasure Blake. Anyway as I was saying, something made its way into the Emerald forest and now I've been tasked to deal with it, so if both of you could please make your way there that would be grateful". Zane said trying to persuade them. A second later they all hear a scream which caught their hearing.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang called as she looked around to try and find the source. "Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" She said to her partner who now known as Blake, was merely looking up and pointed up gesturing the other to do so. When they did they saw Ruby falling right towards them, finally getting Yang's attention.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake, Yang and Zane are standing.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked again.

"I..." Yang started.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" But before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider. It was the girl in pink he saw earlier. "Aww... It's broken". She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as her friend in green comes up behind her. Panting and leaning on the monster.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again". He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

**The Bubbly Grenadier **

**NORA VALKERIE**

**.**

**The Strong and Silent**

**LIE REN**

Nora, now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic. "Oooohh...I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" "Nora!" Her friend calls to her.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora calls back as she skips off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks

"I..." Yang is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos herself comes onto the scene as a Death stalker uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running. As all this was going on, Ruby then has re-joined the group back on the ground

"Ruby!" Zane and Yang say.

"Yang!" Ruby smiles as she raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug.

"Nora!" She comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise. The Death Stalker continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked once more, with Yang getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang yelled at the top of her lungs, Ren then came running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby asks as she tugs on her sister's sleeve and points up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouts down to Ruby.

"How did you two get on that thing in the first place?" Zane asked her but his question fell on deaf ears.

"I said jump!" Ruby shouted up at Weiss.

"She's gonna fall". Blake said flatly.

"She'll be fine". Ruby assured.

"She's falling". Ren said.

Jaune was then seen in a tree he was knocked into earlier, seeing the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her. But considering they were in the air they fell down to the ground like a tonne of bricks. Jaune does a face plant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero". Weiss says mockingly.

"My back..." Jaune groaned in pain.

The Death Stalker still hunting Pyrrha as all of this was going on, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the group.

"You alright Miss Nikos?" Zane aske d her helping her up.

"I'm fine, but thank you for asking". She replied appreciating the help.

**The Champion**

**PYRRAH NIKOS**

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby states as she rushes towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called to her sister.

"Ruby get back here!" Zane shouted.

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" States as she gets up slowly. Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her with Yang running towards her.

"Ruby!" Yang calls as Zane rushes ahead of her. Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her. "Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby called struggling with the cloak. The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

"Ruby!"

The Creature's stinger was brought down but it was stopped by a loud 'Clang' Sound followed by the sound of ice freezing.

"You are so childish!"

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her saviours.

"Weiss...Zane?" Ruby says.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer". Weiss continues to berate Ruby as she removes Myrtenaster from the ice.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this".

"You can do that by staying alive Ruby". Zane said as he helped her up

"You're fine". Weiss added as she walks away. Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands.

"Normal knees..." She gratefully whispers. Ruby gets up and stares at the Death Stalker. "Whoa!" as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice.

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug which Ruby grunts at upon receiving.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang says happily, she looks at Zane who walked up to them with a smile. "Thank you, Zane". She smiled.

"Think nothing of it Yang". Zane said, the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring, making them run back with the group.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked frantically.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us". Weiss stated as a matter of fact.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the Cliffs". Ruby agrees and nods to Weiss. "There's no point in fighting these things".

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune added.

Zane looks out everywhere and sees something in the trees behind the temple and it looks like Demonic energy being projected, he looks to the Death Stalker as it continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we left!" Ren says.

"You guys go on ahead". Zane says as the eight of them look at him. "I'll hold them off and buy you some time. I'll be with you momentarily". He assures.

"What!? Are you insane!?" Weiss exclaims.

"We're not leaving you!" Yang protests.

"This is something you lot can't face. Period". Zane states firmly.

"Oh and you can?" Weiss states not believing him.

"Look can you lot just quit bitching and go?! Get to the cliffs and don't look back, no matter what you hear just run and don't look back". Zane said not leaving it up to debate and rushes to the source of the Demonic presence.

* * *

Zane ran through the trees and came to a clearing and found what seems to be a lesser Hell Gate in the middle of a body of a large body of water glowing a menacing blue. Lesser Hell Gates weren't as bad as the bigger and more powerful ones but they are still a threat nonetheless. Zane walked up and as soon as he stepped into the water, which was up to his ankles but not enough to slow him down, a large blue dragon with a human-like upper body which had two large claws for arms and had the body of a serpent came out of the gate and roared into the air causing the clouds above him to turn grey with a slight drizzle of rain come from them.

"Quite the neat trick there. But you missed the whole rain dance and all". Zane said getting the demons' attention.

"Human, you have a lot of nerve insulting my power!" The Dragon growled.

"Yeah like I'm gonna be scared of a little water". Zane kept going as he walked forward. However the dragon unleashed a large concentrated beam of water so strong it cut the some of the trees behind him as he dodged the attack. "Sheesh, I know that's a cool trick and all, but ever hear the term, 'Say it don't Spray it'?"

"Puny WORM! I will drown you in the deepest, darkest abyss and then you will fear the name: RYUJIN!" The Dragon roared at Zane who was completely unfazed by it.

**Ruler of the Abyss**

**RYUJIN**

"Let's see you try". The Sparda Smirked as he snapped his fingers. "Trickster!"

**[Now Playing-Switchback-Celldweller-Switchback]**

The Dragon lunged at Zane who merely dashed faster than the eye can see, he then pulled out Love & Death and began peppering the dragon with bullets while aiming for the head making the demon close his eyes to keep them protected. This gave the Devil hunter an opening as he 'Air Hike' to get high and close to Ryujin's face. "Sword Master!" Zane called as his fingers snapped again and performing a variety of aerial slashes with Armageddon. Just as Ryujin was about to swipe it's claws, Zane performed a 'Helm Breaker' and was already on the ground so he was spared the attack.

"Gunslinger!" Zane swapped weapons to Lady Mary and began firing at Ryujin's face but Ryujin went on the offensive this time and flew back from Zane and back to the Hell Gate, then charged at the Sparda with blinding speed. "Royal Guard!" Zane snapped his fingers again and held his arms up and completely blocked the attack sparing him any damage that could've caused. Ryujin then flew up and looped back to attack Zane again and again but each attack was stopped by Zane's guard. The Demon went to try another attack but as it got close Zane leaped into the air and released all the energy that he had built of from the onslaught of attacks he had stopped seconds ago, this caused Ryujin to fall on its back with the wind knock out of it.

"Gunslinger!" Zane then swapped back to his rifle and stabbed the bayonet into the demon's chest and pulled the trigger making the recoil on the rifle kick upwards since he was using it with one hand, and repeated the process several times before Ryujin was starting to get back up. Just before the demon could Zane rushed up to the demon's Dragon head and sliced the right eye making blood spurt out like a sprinkler before getting clear.

"C'mon are you even trying?" Zane taunted with Lady Mary resting on his shoulder before swapping it for Armageddon and resting it on his shoulder.

"You pest! You will die slowly as I tear you limb from limb with my bare Claws!" Ryujin roared in anger making the drizzling rain to start bucketing down around them.

"You talk a big game but have a hard time backing it up". Zane said with little care. "Come and get me". He taunted once more with a smirk as he made a 'Bring it on' gesture with his free hand. Ryujin then decided to try a different approach and unleashed a large torrent of water towards the Devil hunter.

"Royal Guard!" Zane snapped his fingers and took a defensive stance as he took the attack head on, it continued for a second longer before it stopped. Zane then built up all that energy and began absorbing it. A moment later Zane's appearance changed, his arms, shoulders and head had spikes sticking out the back of his body while covered in green energy on his upper body all leading to his chest. His head looked like it had a helmet on it with three slits on each side to give off an intimidating glare all the while his body was covered in shadow. Ryujin fired another torrent at Zane who didn't even try to stop it as the water hit him full force but Zane kept walking as if it wasn't even there. When the torrent ended Zane pulled out Love & Death and began charging them with demonic energy before rapidly pulling the triggers doing more damage than before and leading his shots up the demons chest and straight at the face which made Ryujin flinch. Ryujin retaliated with a punch but Zane punched at the same time causing Ryujin to hurt his hand in the process.

Zane's appearance then changed back to normal with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You…you are not human are you?" Ryujin stated.

"What was your first clue?" Zane said as he wandered around the drenched area while still looking at the injured Demon. Zane the heard something snap behind them and when he looked he was horrified. He saw the eight students he had been with earlier appear before them. "Didn't I tell you guys to beat it!?" Zane roared at them.

"We couldn't just leave y-," Ruby began as she then Ryujin which had caught the others attention. "What is that!?" She screamed.

"Puny mortals! I will devour you all whole for stepping for foot here!" Ryujin roared at them scarring them all.

"HEY BLUEBOY!" Zane shouted getting Ryujin's attention. "You're fights with me! Not them!" Zane stated as he ran towards the demon and leaped to try and slash it with Armageddon, he got the hit on one of its claws but it was pulled away and Zane got punched into several trees making the ground explode on impact.

"ZANE!" Everyone called worried for their green jacketed friend.

"Finally". Ryujin scoffed as its attention was then drawn to the eight students. "Now, you will feel the might of and power of-," "HEY FUCKFACE!" Ryujin was interrupted as he and the eight students looked at the source of the voice and saw Zane brushing off his jacket shocking everyone there.

"H-how!?" The Demons asked.

"Simple. If you wanna kill someone…" Zane said as his body was covered in green flames and when the flames exploded the Young Devil hunter had transformed into something that really shocked everyone again, but Ryujin now knew who he was fighting.

Zane's appearance looked like his skin was covered in scales and black skin while green magma seemed to appear inside his chest, his coat looked like it had black scales which then transition to feathers at the ends, there were also marking on his arms and inside his coat which were the same as the colour of the magma in his chest. His feet looked bigger and had a claw on each toe. Zane also had spikes sticking out the back of his head and along with feathers to make it look like hair, and his teeth were that sharp even a Grimm would feel jealous.

"**You better Make sure that they stay dead!"** Zane seethed in a voice that sounded more demonic as he spoke.

"The descendant of Sparda! I should've known". Ryujin growled.

"**Your first mistake was coming here. The second was threatening my friends. And third… was pissing me off".** Zane said as his 'third arm' moved Armageddon to his left side and held the end of the handle. He with a swift motion an additional blade came out of Armageddon's handle and was revealed to be a Katana.

This blade was a clear inspiration of Virgil's weapon Yamato, however unlike Yamato it doesn't have the Dimension cutting properties but it is very well on par with it. As such he named the blade 'Yamato Omega' to show that it still carries the originals name, however it is merely copied creation, but still a powerful copy nonetheless. Zane walked towards Ryujin before his jacket unfolded and sprouted into wings, he leaped towards Ryujin and slashed its chest with extra force making blood gush out of it. Zane then performed a variety of aerial slashes adding more damage to the demon before stabbing it in the neck and teleporting away from it.

Zane Sheathed the blade before drawing it so fast the naked eye couldn't keep up and only saw him sheath it again, when the blade clicked back into Armageddon several cuts emerged as blood exploded all over the demon making it fall down feeling weak from all the blood loss it was experiencing. The Devil hunter then walked up to Ryujin with his wings folded back into his 'jacket'.

"This is not the end of me descendant of Sparda!" Ryujin roared at Zane who wasn't fazed in the slightest. Ryujin slowly got up holding its chest to try and attempt to stop the blood from leaking.

"**Tch, for every time I heard that from your kind".** Zane trailed off as he pulled out Love & Death.

"There is a storm coming, not even Sparda's legacy will be a match for what's to come". Ryujin stated but Zane rolled his eyes.

"**And here's what my old said in response".** He said ignoring the demon as he crossed his arms and aimed his pistols at Ryujin. **"JACKPOT!"** Zane smirked as he pulled the trigger of both guns and the shot completely obliterated the Demon in one pull of the trigger.

**[End Track]**

Zane then was engulfed in green flames as he was then changed back to normal, he then turned to the group of eight who ran to him to see if he was ok and was getting bombarded with questions.

"Guys, guys one at a time! Please!" Zane pleaded as the group quieted down. "Thank you. Now I'm sure you all got some questions about everything that just happened before you. But can you wait until we're in Beacon's grounds?" He asked then as they all agreed to do so. "Good, but first there's one last thing I need to do". Zane then walked towards the Hell Gate and extended his hand out as a blue orb of light came towards him engulfing him in blue light, when it died down Zane was now seen with two blue gauntlets on his hands that were covered in dragon scales whereas the drills themselves were shining with silver steel.

Zane threw a few punches and various other combos before the fingers on the gauntlets snapped together and were now drill heads. Zane then dashed at the gate and thrusted both his new drills into the gate and it began to crack, and eventually crumble down on top of him. Zane then delivered a drill punch to each piece of rubble making it shatter before leaping in the air, and then punching the ground to shatter the pieces into smaller pieces.

The result of the Hell Gate being nothing but rubble.

**RUPTURE****: Being able to switch from Gauntlet and drills simultaneously, it is able to stagger enemies and break enemy guards with ease.**

Satisfied with his handy work the Gauntlets disappeared leaving more questions, but Zane raised a hand and shook his head saying now's not the time. He then gestured to everyone to follow him back to the cliffs to safety.

However Zane knew his secret was out, but it was only a matter of time until something like this happened.

'I bet Mom's gonna kill me'. He mentally groaned as the sky began to clear up as the nine of them began to walk back to the cliffs.

* * *

The initiation was over, and the teams who had retrieved their relics were now being announced as who will be in the teams.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announced. The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR". Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug. "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune asked surprised.

"Congratulations, young man". Ozpin stated. A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang says with a smile

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year". Ozpin states as he looks at the back of the room and sees Zane, his face says it all. He was caught in the act and things need to be sorted out.

* * *

As the ceremony was over Zane and Dante were waiting in Ozpin's office along with Glynda Oz and the newly formed JNPR.

"Can someone please explain to us what's going on?" Jaune asked nervously.

"We'll get to the details in a moment Jaune, just need to wait for four more people". Zane stated as the ding of the elevator caught everyone's attention revealing the newly formed team RWBY to emerge. "Well speak of the devil".

"We're here Professor, are we all in trouble?" Ruby asked the question on their minds.

"I assure you Ruby you are in no trouble whatsoever". Ozpin assured. "However you could've been if Zane weren't there in the forest. Now I'm sure you all have many questions regarding today's events". Ozpin asked them as they all nodded. What you hear doesn't leave my office, understand? I wanted to avoid something like this but it was bound to happen sooner or later". Once again the students understood.

"Now I'm going to go out on a limb that you all a demon before". Zane said which made them turn to him.

"A demon? Do you really expect us to believe that?" Weiss asked him as if he was crazy.

"You saw it with your own eyes didn't ya?" Dante asked them. "And from what I gather you saw Zane change form?"

"I'm sorry but who are you again?" Blake asked more politely than her new White teammate.

"My name's Dante. And I'm Zane's father". The red Devil hunter answered shocking the eight of them. "So tell us boys and girls…"

"What do you know about the Dark Knight Sparda?" Zane and Dante asked them at the same time.

* * *

**Over 11,000 words!? Have I even gotten that far? I mean If I haven't I mean sweet, Kudos to me.**

**But now that you've seen this first story with Devil May Cry what did you think? Be sure to let me know. Also The Weapons Zane has are as follows just in case you didn't get the full description.**

**Love & Death: Desert Eagles, able to fire two shots with the Gunslinger Style.**

**Dingo-B: Model 1887 Shotgun, has similar uses to Coyote-A but has a better fire rate.**

**Lady Mary: FAMAS Assault Rifle, fire rate is slowed but shots can stagger enemies at medium to close range and the bayonet can act as a close range melee weapon.**

**Armageddon: Based of Dante's former sword Rebellion, it has the trademark skull but the rib cage on the blade itself has a cybernetic look to it and the guard was changed to one seen on a Katana.**

**Yamato 'Omega': Very similar to Virgil's Yamato however it doesn't carry the dimensional cutting abilities as the original however it has been able to rival it in a sword fight. It is concealed within Armageddon itself.**

**Now you have a better description ****of Zane's arsenal, Now his appearance is more like Dante from DMC 4 however he has Nero's Jacket from DMC 5. His Devil Trigger is based on Dante's of course but there are certain features in both is human and DT form that will give you subtle hints as to who his mother is...can you find them?**

**Anyway I do hope you enjoyed this new piece of work and let me know if I should continue it, and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole. A bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	2. Mission: 2 Truth

**Hey everyone and I bet your wondering what the hell happened to me for the past few weeks, the answer is that Writer's block hit me harder than a bloody bullet train and I could not get anything done. So yea...now ya know. But the good news is that I'm back with inspiration for two of my stories that being Monster (Girl?) Hunter world and of course this one, Remnant May Cry.**

**Now as in regards to the comments I had gotten I won't say who they but they know who I'm talking about, If this story Isn't too your liking then fine...we all have our views and I respect that. So yea just want to point that out.**

**Now I think I've rambled on enough.**

**Let's Rock!**

* * *

**Mission-2: Truth**

With the newly formed teams RWBY and JNPR in Ozpin's office with his personal assistant, along with both of Sparda's legacy asking about the Dark knight himself.

"You mean that old story?" Jaune asked scratching his head in confusion having the attention turned to him.

"So you know if it?" Dante asked him.

"My parents used to tell me the story to me and my sisters when we were kids, I mean that's all a story right?" He asked with a chuckle of uncertainty.

"Well if we're being honest Jaune my boy…the story is very much true. You see, Sparda's my old man, and if you connect the dots Zane is his Grandson meaning he's the 3rd generation". Dante explained.

"Ok I'm finding this hard to believe, do you honestly expect us to believe that a story like that is true?" Weiss spoke up.

"Weiss you saw my Devil Trigger when I fought that demon back in the forest didn't ya?" Zane said to her.

"For all I know that could be you semblance, but until I see solid proof of what you say is true-," "Oh you want proof?" Zane interrupted her as he unsheathed Armageddon and drove it through his father's back and the blade in his chest shocking the new students. Seeing as a son stab his father in the back.

"Augh, seriously kid?" Dante exclaimed as he pulled the sword out the front of him and stabbed it in the ground. "The hell was that for?" He asked his son as Zane was smirking.

"That? That was for sicking Trish on me". Zane elaborated.

"Geeze, still hurt about that kiddo?" He sighed a he handed his son his sword back and they both looked at RWBY and JNPR who were still having shocked looks on their faces.

"Anyway, back to my point, could a normal person survive something like that?" Zane asked Weiss who was still too shocked to say anything. But her partner did it for her.

"How could you act so casual!? I don't get it!" Ruby asked louder than she needed to.

"Please, my old man gets stabbed by his own sword so often it's kinda a running gag with our family. Hell even I've done it a couple of times". Zane smiled which seemed to snap the rest of the group back to reality. "But regardless I bet you're still wondering what that was in the forest and how I got a new weapon". Zane asked them and they nodded yes wanting to know the answer. "Well that was a hell gate, a portal that connect this world and the demon world. But be lucky that was only a minor hell gate, if it were a full size one then it would be a lot messier and more complicated than what you saw there today". The young Sparda answered as he then summoned Rupture to his hands.

"Now the thing that was powering it was this, a weapon called a Devil Arm. Usually obtained by defeating a Demon of high power or submitting". Zane explained as he made Rupture disappear before looking at his father. "Now you see I can handle myself against a demon like Ryujin will you allow me to use the Devil arms in the shop?"

"I'll see what I can do, and I will admit it you did manage to get your own Devil Arm and I'm sure your Mom would be proud". Dante smiled which made Zane smile but…"That is until your Mom finds out the secret was discovered, and you fought a high class Demon by yourself". Dante Smirked which Zane knew that there was a catch to his words.

"You just had to remind me". The young Sparda glared at his father. He then looked at Ozpin. "Well Oz, I hope you kept your end of the bargain". Zane stated as Ozpin pulled out a Drawer in the desk handing him the money as promised.

"5,000 now, and the rest will be when the job is done as promised gentlemen. Consider this payment in advance". Ozpin said which shocked both RWBY and JNPR.

"You mean you were being paid for doing what you did?" Pyrrah asked them.

"Well, it helps put food on the table, keep the lights on and keep Dad's ass out of debt". Zane answered which made Dante glare at him.

"You had to bring THAT up didn't you?" Dante said which Zane smirked back at him.

"It's only fair Dad". He replied a she pocketed the money.

"With Dante's former financial problems aside, I'd like to slightly alter the offer". Ozpin elaborated which made the Devil hunters look at the headmaster. "I would like Zane to stay here for the rest of the year just to be sure nothing else decides to try its luck".

"A full year?! C'mon couldn't you have told us I dunno when we made the deal?" Zane argued.

"I'm willing to double your payment it if that's what it takes". Ozpin said smoothly as Zane stopped before he could retort but gave it a long thought before speaking.

"There better be a bonus in it". Zane admitted.

"I'll let Morrison know kid". Dante said a she patted him on the back.

"BUT!" Zane said quickly. "Don't expect me to take classes! I might got to the arena for some sparing and all but, just to be clear…I'm not your student". Zane emphasised.

"Zane". Dante said getting his attention. "Just take the classes, you don't need to prepare for some test but at least attend them so you don't think anyone will be suspicious of you. Besides I think your Mother would want you to if she were here". Dante said simply. Zane was ready to protest but his father knew he had a point.

"Fine". He sighed in defeat knowing there was no real point in complaining".

"It's only a year kiddo, if you can survive fighting a Demon like Ryujin. I'm sure you can survive school. Plus if you didn't do it your Mom would kill me. And you know how angry she can get". Dante shuddered as Zane did as well. There was nothing scarier than an angry wife/mother.

"Then we're at an agreement then". Ozpin stated as he then looked at the newly formed teams present. "I do hope this clears some confusion for all of you. However I'm sure the 8 of you would want to get some rest, your classes will begin tomorrow at 8 O'clock sharp, and you'll be seeing Mr Redgrave a lot during your first year here at Beacon. You're all dismissed". He stated to them as the students then began to make their way out of the tower and towards the elevator. As the doors shut they were left alone.

"As for you Zane we saved a room for you just in case you were needed. I'll have Miss Goodwitch escort you there, we'll have a schedule you can follow tomorrow when classes start. I'll need to iron out some other details with your father before he takes his leave". Ozpin stated to the young Redgrave before turning to his assistant. "Glynda?"

"Alright this way Zane". She said to him.

"Lead the way Ma'am". Zane said a she followed the Combat instructor towards the elevator and towards his new room for the rest of the year.

* * *

Morning had arrived and for the new students of Beacon academy it was the first day of school, especially for the local young Devil hunter.

Zane was wearing the Beacon Academy uniform so that he would blend into the crowd better, but he wore his green jacket over the uniform shirt seeing as he didn't want to leave his jacket behind. He was also told to leave his weapons in his locker but he Kept LOVE and DEATH in their holsters and he still had Rupture on his person as well so he wasn't unarmed at all times.

He walked down the halls and noticed both RWBY and JNPR sprinting past him and that gave him only one reason why they'd be in a mad rush.

'Probably late'. Zane thought to himself as he walked into the classroom seeing both teams completely out of breath as he walked past them. "Hey guys how's it going?" He said casually as he took his seat, and began waiting for the teacher to arrive.

_A few moments later…_

'Oh god how long is this guy going to ramble on about his past life?' Zane mentally groaned as he was slumped over the desk looking like he was about to fall asleep from boredom. The Professor they had for Grimm Studies was Professor Port and instead of expecting an actual lesson he was merely reminiscing about his early days as a huntsman which was beginning to bore most of the class…the exception was Weiss who was constantly taking notes in her book. 'Sheesh, is this how Vergil feels when Dad talks about shit he doesn't care about?' The young Sparda thought to himself. Zane felt something hit the back of his head making him sit up. "Ow, what the-,"

"Young man, since you're so graciously keen on speaking your mind may I ask your name?" Professor Port asked him.

"Zane…Redgrave?" The young Devil hunter replied as if it were a question.

"Well Mr Redgrave, change into your attire and step forth and face your opponent!" He stated as Zane then got up and walked out of the classroom.

A few minutes later he was changed into his regular clothing but only had Armageddon on his back, since he was already armed enough as it is. The Professor pulled a tarp off an object that was already present in the class when it began revealed it to be a cage that contained an Alpha Beowulf.

This merely made Zane smirk.

"I'll show you ladies and gentleman how we do it in the ass kicking business". The white haired Sparda stated to the rest of the class.

The Beowulf lunged at the Devil hunter but the chain on its neck yanked it back.

"Whoa, easy there big fella…come to think of it. I remember two stinky little pooches just like you". Zane taunted the Grimm as it tried to get its bearings. In response it roared at Zane. "Yeesh, Port's got ya pretty short leash huh?" Zane then bent his knees and began clapping his hands as if he were beckoning a dog. "C'mon little puppy I'll take ya out for a walk C'mon! Let's Go!" He taunted once more getting the students in the class to laugh.

This only aggravated the Grimm as it pulled on its restraints hard enough, and eventually breaking them freeing it and it roared in Zane's direction. "Looks like you're the strongest of your litter". Zane said a she did a little warm up jog before unsheathing Armageddon. "We're gonna need a bigger leash. C'mon". Zane smirked as he gave the Grimm a 'bring it on gesture'.

The Grimm lunged at Zane but the Devil hunter jumped over the Grimm making it miss completely.

"Sword Master!" Zane said as he snapped his fingers and performed a stinger on the beast and followed it up with a thousand stabs. "Breakdown!" the beast was knocked over before quickly recovering and dashing at him a second time and swung his sword upward. "Blast-off!" He called as the Grimm was now in the air, Zane then pulled out his pistols and began juggling the demon in mid-air as the Alpha could not do anything to fight back.

The class was shocked at what they were seeing, a Grimm such as an Alpha Beowulf just getting clobbered by Zane.

The Devil Hunter stopped firing his guns and the let beast fall to the ground as it then struggled to get back up. "Come on wimp". Zane taunted again making the Grimm even angrier, the Alpha rushed at Zane again but the half Demon performed an air-hike to get out of the way causing it to smash it's head into the cage, as the Grimm turned around Zane was in its face within a heartbeat and drove Armageddon downward through the skull and slammed into the floorboards with enough force to break them.

"Aw, that it? I had opponents fight a lot harder than that". Zane mocked the now dead Grimm as he sheathed Armageddon on his back before looking at the Professor. "We done here sir?" He asked him.

"I haven't seen a fighting style like that before! Bravo Mr Redgrave!" He complimented.

"What can I say, I like to do it with a lot of style". Zane replied with a shrug and smirk to match. He looked up at the clock and saw that class was nearly over and he walked over to his desk and kicked his feet up. Professor Port then had Weiss come to the front of the classroom due to there being enough time for one more demonstration.

Yang: "Go Weiss!"

Blake: "Fight well!" She said waving a little team RWBY flag.

Ruby: "Yeah represent team RWBY!"

"Ruby I'm trying to focus!" Weiss scolded.

"Oh sorry". Ruby apologised.

"Alright let the match, Begin!" Port called as he slammed his weapon on the cage's lock releasing the Grimm from captivity. A Boarbatusk, it charged at Weiss who tried to strike the side of it but had no effect whatsoever. "Ha, ha weren't expecting that were you?" He asked aloud in which Weiss tried again but had her Rapier caught between the beast's tusks. "A bold new approach, I like it!"

'Is this guy easily impressed or something?' Zane thought to himself.

"Hang in there Weiss". Ruby called, but it got her attention and made her lose her grip on her weapon.

"Ho, ho, what will you do without you're weapon?" The Professor asked aloud, Weiss managed to retrieve her weapon and got ready to attack again.

"Weiss go for its belly, there's not armour underneath-," "Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped at her red headed partner. The Boarbatusk then started spinning and charged at her. She then put up a glyph to stop the attack and knock it on its back. Weiss then launched herself at the Grimm before stabbing its belly and killing it.

"Bravo, bravo! We are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training! I believe that is all we have time for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. Stay vigilant! Class dismissed". He called to the class as everyone walked out but Zane saw Weiss walk out in a mood that Zane could be described as bratty.

"Sheesh what crawled up her ass and died?" Zane asked to himself. As he began walking to his next class on his schedule.

* * *

"Now this I can get used to". Zane said as he sat behind both RWBY and JNPR as they were in the combat class, something Zane would favour out of all the classes any day. Right now he was watching several students duke it out in the arena below and in a way it made him smile seeing how the Huntsman and Huntresses in training. However he wasn't a Huntsman in training…he was a Devil Hunter.

However it would feel right if he didn't at least participate once right?

"Alright students we time for one more round, are there any volunteers?" Glynda asked.

"I'll partake Ma'am". Zane said standing up. "As long as I can pick my opponent, would that be ok?" He asked the instructor.

"Well, I don't see why not. Who will you choose as your opponent Mr Redgrave?" She asked him as Zane looked around the room and pointed his finger to each student to decide.

"Now, let's see. If. They. Want. To. Play". He said before stopping and picking his opponent and it shocked the classroom as a whole as they thought he was insane as to who he picked.

It was Goodwitch.

"Mr Redgrave…are you sure that is…wise?" Glynda asked him as he held his hands up and shrugged.

"Well I mean you and my Dad have known each other for a while and I just want to see where I stand, so why not go against the strongest person in the room?" Zane stated as he leapt to the arena floor. "Besides we'll give the first years a show, how about it?" Glynda thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Very well Mr Redgrave". Her answer shocked the class as she actually accepted his challenge. Both fighters went to the either side of the arena and got into a stance. The Monitor used to gauge the combatants Aura level came up for all to see with both Zane and Glynda's auras showing green, everyone was at the edge of their seats wanting to see how this went down.

**[Now Playing-Theme of Dante-Marvel VS Capcom 3 OST]**

"On your que Ma'am". Zane said as he unsheathed Armageddon off his back.

"BEGIN!" She called.

"Trickster!" Zane said a she snapped his fingers as he then began dashing towards the instructor. But Goodwitch retaliated with launching fireballs directly at him but Zane was quicker as he performed a 'Mustang' and appeared right in front of her, and was now right above her. However Glynda dodged out of the way of his 'Helm breaker' and conjured a cloud right above Zane.

"Royal Guard!" He called as he was peppered with shards of ice but with his defence up the shards of Ice wouldn't break through. As the Damage built up the cloud had dissipated and Zane was safe from any damage. "C'mon Goodwitch are you even trying?" He taunted trying to get a reaction out of her but she remained silent, she then summoned several lightning bolts in front of her as Zane went on the offensive again but was stopped in his tracks by the lighting. "Gunslinger!" Zane then changed Styles as he then pulled out his Pistols and began firing at Goodwitch who took a few hits before putting a protective shield around herself.

Zane kept firing as he advanced but as he got close enough, he then stopped before charging up his Demonic energy into LOVE and DEATH before firing them rapidly into her shield to make it crack. Dust bullets can hit hard. But bullets charged by Demonic energy? Hit even harder.

But Glynda took a chance and created a small explosion in front of her making Zane get hit sending him back a few feet.

"Take this as a learning lesson Mr Redgrave, and one shouldn't be too greedy". Goodwitch said to him as she adjusted her glasses while Zane was getting up.

"What can I say? I get it from my old man". Zane chuckled. "Come and get me". He taunted her again which got a reaction making her growl under her breath as she went on the offensive this time and charged right at Zane. "Royal Guard!" He called, as she got close enough he released all the damage built up earlier and struck Goodwitch in the gut making her skid back giving the Devil hunter some breathing room.

On the monitor above Zane's Aura has taken two thirds of Damage in the Green zone where as Glynda's was down a third with the one Royal release he performed.

However Zane took the opportunity and rushed the recovering Teacher.

"Sword!" He called a he began swinging his sword at her but Glynda was quick to recover as she began to deflect his strikes with her crop which had stopped the blade from hitting her. Zane never stopped his assault as he performed a 'Round trip' and followed it up with a 'Stinger' and then a 'Thousand stabs'. But as soon as he was finished Glynda used her shield to trap him giving her time to breath.

"You can't hold em forever Glynda!" He called with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?" She asked rhetorically.

"Rupture!" He called as the Devil Arm was now summoned, he switched the weapon to drill mode and began drilling the shield that contained him. The Cracks were starting to show as Glynda was struggling to contain the Devil hunter but her focus was broken as Zane freed himself from the shield and dashed towards her and threw a drill punch at her doing the damage he was looking for.

The status showed that Zane was barely leading as Glynda was nearly in the Yellow as Zane still had his third of Green.

Zane made a 'come at me' gesture with his hands and the second he did that he was lifted up in the air and slammed into the wall of the arena and his aura was slowly draining. And was now into the yellow zone.

"I believe this is where you concede Mr Redgrave". She stated to him as she held him in place. But Zane just smirked.

"I got…one last trick…up my sleeve". He grunted. 'Hopefully it would be seen as a semblance like Weiss said'. He thought to himself. As a bolt of green lightning and flames struck him as he activated his Devil Trigger. The boost of power freed him of Glynda's telekinesis shocking everyone in the room.

However Zane had rupture equipped which had changed the look of his Devil Trigger, Zane's appearance had changed as his arms and legs had blue glowing marks to add to his black and Green colour scheme. His jacket/wings were that of a dragon's, and his head had spikes sticking out of them, the dragon features had replaced the feathers on his original appearance. While this was active his Aura was slowly regenerating which shocked the crowd even more.

"**Still got one more round left in ya Ma'am?"** Zane asked as he changed Rupture to Gauntlet mode, and then rushed at Glynda who was forced to go on the defensive. This is may be her first time facing someone with a Devil Trigger, but if there's one thing she knows about it, it triples the user's speed, strength and regenerative abilities. As Zane swiped with Rupture he managed to land a few hits into Glynda, really doing some damage to her aura bringing it into the yellow zone whereas Zane's was nearly back in the green.

Glynda stopped holding back and raised a shield around her to protect herself as Zane switched to Drill mode on his Devil Arm and began drilling into the shield, he was almost through within seconds…but he had changed back to normal…meaning the clock on his DT had just timed out. With that, she took the chance that was given, she launched projectiles at Zane, forcing him to back off but she grabbed him again with her telekinesis and slammed him hard into the ground several times, forcing his aura into the red.

**[End Track]**

Much like Dante, the Devil trigger was a powerful tool in Zane's arsenal, however even he has his limits as to how long he stay in that state.

"I believe that is the match". She announced as Zane was groaning as he got up to a kneeling position.

"Lucky…shot, if I stayed…like that for…a few seconds…I would've…had ya". Zane stated as he still had his signature grin on his face, despite getting the crap beaten out him by Goodwitch. Yet the strangest thing happened, the class began applauding Zane, even though he was beaten the class praised him for putting up a good fight, Zane smirked at this as he managed to stand up and put up two peace signs with his fingers to the crowd.

Glynda merely rolled her eyes before she began to speak. "You fought admirably Mr Redgrave. But please be sure to know your limits instead of finding other means to see where they are". She pointed out to him.

"I hear ya Miss Goodwitch". He said with a two finger salute. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go crash in bed". He stated as he began walking off out of the arena and towards his dorm room.

* * *

**It may not be as big as the first chapter but at least its one for me to get back in the game. Now As in regards to Zane...**

**Yes he will have his Devil Trigger change when he wields a different Devil Arm, and now as in regards to his fight with Glynda its quite simple actually. Sure Zane is quite powerful but there's one thing he doesn't have that she does.**

**Experience.**

**Glynda has years of experience of fighting other individuals, however Zane has been used to fighting Demons but other Huntsman and Huntresses...its quite limited. However Zane will get more powerful the more Devil Arms he collects, Rupture was kind of a take on Bioshock with the Big Daddy drill and the name was a spin on Rapture. Felt like I should've elaborated on that but whatever. Plus I looked through the DMC wiki and found that Infrit was the only gauntlet weapon in the entire series, not counting Balrog, Gilgamesh and Beowulf since they're Guntlet and Grieves. Funny that.**

**Anyway I'm still thinking of another custom Devil Arm for our Young Devil hunter to acquire...you guys got any suggestions?**

**Now This may follow the RWBY cannon a little bit but there will be sections I will skip in Volume 1 to progress through the cannon a lot faster, when Volume 2 comes round there will be more DMC elements coming into play and when it comes to Volume 3...well lets just say there's a lot of things I want to do but I'll need to get there.**

**Regardless I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	3. Mission: 3 Part 1 One Step forward

**Hey there guys and I apologise for being a week late for the upload but I had family things to attend to so my hands were tied. But regardless I am pleased to announce the newest chapter to Remnant May Cry!**

**Now I might be a little slow in the uploads and might have to cut it close again since I'm getting back into the flow of things but I will deliver! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Let's Rock!**

* * *

**Mission-3 Part 1: One Step forward…**

It has been a few months since the initiation of Beacon Academy and everyone has more or less gotten settled into their new routines for the next four years. However for a certain young Devil Hunter the year could not go any slower for him, at the current moment Zane was watching a fight in the arena. A one sided fight to be exact between the resident bully of Beacon Cardin Winchester, against one of his newest friends Jaune Arc who was looking completely exhausted while Cardin hadn't broken a sweat if the Aura meters on display where any indication.

'How did Jaune get in here if his skills are this bad?' Zane thought to himself as he ran through several possibilities in his head. He then redirected his attention back to the fight at hand as Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as The Executioner sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

Seconds later, Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" She comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

'Bit of an understatement there Ma'am'. Zane thought to himself.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda announced as the students around him were excited for said event.

Zane looked down at the arena and saw Jaune upset that he was put on the spot like that, he even looked at Pyrrah who was sitting in front of him had a similar expression on her face which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Hmm". He hummed as he took his leave out of the room like everyone else.

* * *

The next day he was in history class with Doctor Oobleck going over a particular subject.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" He says as he zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk. "-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie". He stated as he points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day". Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He asks the class as several hands are lifted in the air.

Zane notices a Faunus with Rabbit ears that caught his eye.

'Yea she was bullied back at lunch in the cafeteria'. He thought to himself remembering how that went down.

* * *

**Earlier…**

_Zane was hanging by his usual spot in the cafeteria which wasn't too far off from both RWBY and JNPR going through his scroll as he had just finished his food until he heard laughing from behind him, he looked back and saw that Cardin and his team were picking on a Faunus by pulling her ears and laughing while doing so._

'_And how are they getting away with this?' Zane thought as he shook his head and stood up and walked over to Cardin and grasped his hand. "Take it off before I break it off Cardin". Zane said getting the team's attention. Cardin let go and so did Zane shortly after he did and stood up._

"_Well, if it ain't the king of the freaks". He smirked…Zane wasn't impressed one bit._

"_Really? Well at least I admit that I'm a freak, not ashamed to admit it". Zane said with little care whatsoever. "Besides I'm still wondering how assholes like you got into Beacon". He wondered._

"_What are you talking about?" Cardin said._

"_I mean how is it that a dipshit like you managed to get in thinking he can do whatever he wants. Because the way I see it, you just seem like a man with half a brain thinking he's the big bad wolf in this school". Zane taunted._

"_You wanna start something punk?!" Cardin growled._

"_Nah, you're not even worth picking a fight with". Zane waved off as he began stepping back, but Cardin threw a punch at the young Devil hunter. Only to be thrown over the white haired boy's shoulder and crash into the table opposite of his team. It was enough to knock the wind out of CRDL's leader and Zane looked at the other three with a face saying 'try it…I dare you'. But they did nothing as Zane walked out of the cafeteria with everyone's eye on him not even bothering to acknowledge the crowd looking in his direction._

* * *

**Now…**

'He got off easy'. Zane thought to himself as his attention was brought back to the class at hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck states as he takes another sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss raised her hand to answer "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked as Zane saw Cardin up to something. He discretely pulled out DEATH and saw him flick a piece of paper at Jaune who was in the front row…but was intercepted by a bullet from his pistol scaring the class as well.

"Mr Redgrave!" Oobleck said a she zipped up to the son of Dante. "What do you think you're doing with a weapon in class?!" He said quickly as Zane wasn't even phased by him.

"Sorry sir, my gun had an accidental discharge. Won't happen again". He said casually.

"That doesn't excuse you having a weapon in class". He emphasised.

"In my line of work I don't go anywhere unarmed. Even if I'm just here for a full year. But Like I said it won't happen again". Zane said as he still remained calm about it.

"As that may be I'd like to see you after class. Moving on". Oobleck said as he looked at Cardin began to try his little trick again and it succeeded hitting Jaune in the back of the head. Zane didn't want to push his luck so it was out of his hands.

"Hey!" Jaune said causing Oobleck to zoom over into Jaune's face.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." He looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer. "...had over that guy's stuff..." He sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer. "Uhh... Binoculars!" While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him. While Oobleck sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

Zane saw all this and face palmed while groaning.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck asked the resident bully of the school.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." He said.

"It's the other way around dumbass!" Zane said getting everyone's attention. "With a soldier they follow your order to the letter while an animal would quite literally bite the hand that feeds it. And you fit the bill quite perfectly". Zane smirked causing the class laugh.

"Mr Redgrave please". Oobleck sighed.

"I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrah said aloud getting Oobleck's attention.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake adds as she turns to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." This got a good chuckle out of Zane as Cardin got up out of seat with his fists clenched.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck says and he noticed Jaune laughing at his tormentor's embarrassment, he zoomed up to him. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Oohhhh..." Jaune groaned with his shoulders slumped.

"Now! Moving on!"

* * *

When class had ended everyone was walking out besides the three boys who were told to stay behind.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." Oobleck states as he takes a long sip of his coffee. "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along." He said to Cardin and Jaune as they began to walk out, leaving Zane and the Doctor alone in the class.

"As for you Mr Redgrave, I am aware of your Parents…job and how they handle things is different from Huntsman and Huntresses. But you should leave your weapon in your locker until they are needed". He explained.

"I mean I have stored weapons in my locker-," "Obviously not all of them!" Oobleck quickly interrupted making Zane sigh.

"Look Oobleck, I get that you're a Huntsman and all but when it comes to the demon killing business you either be prepare for everything, or you're dead, I wouldn't expect you to understand the demon world and everything it has to offer". He stated. "Besides I'm only here for a year, then I'm out of doing what I normally do".

"I am very much aware of that. However I fail to see why your family doesn't teach future generations of the possible Demonic outbreaks. I, I mean think of the knowledge we could-," "Finish that sentence and you'll begin to sound like my uncle Vergil". He interrupted calmly.

"There are things you shouldn't know…it's safer for humanity that way". He said as he stood up. "And if you say that my family should consider Beacon or your little group than forget it. It's not our business". He said as he began walking out of the room.

Zane heard from his father that Ozpin had a little group doing things backstage…but Dante didn't elaborate what they were until Zane was ready to be told. And from the young Sparda's perspective it wouldn't be too long.

"I suppose I can't change your perspective on things and I can't force you to. Run along Mr Redgrave". Oobleck sighed as Zane gave a two finger wave without looking back as he left the room and began to head to his dorm room.

As he was walking back he was getting a call from a family member which made him smile as their picture came up on his scroll.

"Hey how's it going? I heard you just came to town…Yea…just finished classes for the day and I'm heading back to my room now, so what's up? You mean there's more in that area? I think we got a field trip going there in a few days…wait you're coming over to deal with it? I'm already here let me take care of it and save ya the trouble…I'll have you know I beat Ryujin in the Emerald forest and destroyed a Hell Gate there I can handle myself I'm not so inexperienced as you think I am…ok, ok just because it's a client I get it. Well see ya soon". Zane then hung up on the call and sighed. "Family is sometimes the death of me". He said to himself as he continued walking back to his room.

* * *

As several days passed Zane was out on the field trip to the Forever fall forest with Glynda leading teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL through the area along with him. Zane was fully geared up with all his weapons on his person, he didn't want to take any chances when it came to the Demonic forces.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so". Glynda stated getting their attention which makes the group stop. Zane noticed Jaune grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

'What' going on with you two?' Zane thought with a raised brow.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda continued as the students then began to scatter leaving Zane and Goodwitch alone.

"Ma'am there's something you should know". He said to her getting her full attention. Zane looked around to make sure no eyes were watching them. "I got a call from a family member saying that there's possible demonic activity here". He said to her which made her eyes go wide. "Just make sure to keep an eye on everyone here while I goo and look".

"Just be discrete about it Mr Redgrave". She said to him.

"No promises, but I can get the job done". He replied as he made his way through the forest and followed his senses towards the demonic presence, however he then walked over to where RWBY and NPR were and had noticed him walk over.

"Zane what's up? You look like something's wrong". Ren asked him.

"There's two things actually. 1 Jaune is hanging out with Cardin of all people which doesn't sit well with me if I were being honest". He stated.

"I'm sure Jaune knows exactly what he's doing". Pyrrah stated with anger present in her voice.

"Ok then". Zane dragged on before continuing. "And 2 I got word that there's a demonic presence here". He said which got the attention of all seven of them. "And before you ask, no you're not coming…you're not qualified".

"And you are?" Weiss said accusingly which made everyone giver a 'seriously?' look. "Right. Stupid". She admitted.

"Look the point is unless you're me or my family, you're not fighting demons. Period, now if you'll excuse me I got work to do". He said as then began walking off towards where he needed to be, all the while shaking his head. 'This line of work is too much for em. Grimm is fine but demons are a whole other ball game'. He thought as he heard people talking forcing him to get behind a tree.

"I don't care what you do to me..."

'Jaune?' Zane thought as he peeked around the tree to see Jaune and team CRDL with said team ganging up on the blonde knight.

"... but you are not messing with my team."

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin barks as Jaune just smiles in defiance.

Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white and from afar Zane could see his aura glow around his body before fading. However Sky kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..." Just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a huge Ursa Major. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate which the young Devil hunter missed the first time round. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates flee for their lives.

"That's a big Ursa!" one of Cardin's teammates say as they run off leaving their leader and Jaune. Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune who was directly in front of it, and following its nose to Cardin.

Jaune watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits together and pulls out his mace only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet, who looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

'Better go save those two before-,' Zane is interrupted as he looks to see Jaune who made his choice and drew his weapon and began to fight the Grizzly Grimm. Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

He then notices Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrah emerge from the trees ahead of him to see the Grimm bring it's paws down on Cardin only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

Weiss prepares herself for the fight but it stopped by Pyrrah.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in mid-air. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

But what surprised Zane was that when Jaune went in for the attack he managed to slice the Ursa's head clean off but he then looks at Pyrrah who lower's her hand and it all clicked to him.

'Even after what happened, you still helped out'. Zane thought to himself with a smile. He then felt the Demonic presence was close. He then made is presence known and drew out his pistols and aimed in the direction of the girls and fired several rounds in their direction the girls were too slow to defend themselves but they were never hit. They looked behind them and saw several reptilian like creatures with razor sharp blades on their back running along to the tip of their tail. They were getting back on their feet as Zane was responsible for attacking them.

"All of you get out of here I'll take care of this". Zane said as he holstered his pistols and drew Armageddon.

"What!? Are you nuts man!?" Cardin exclaimed.

"I do this for a living, consider it family business". Zane replied. "Now go!" The Beacon Students followed his order and made haste back to the main group leaving Zane behind. One of the Demons jumped and began spinning like a sawblade and rushed at him but Zane was quicker and dodged it causing the demon to crash into several trees and rocks, tearing them apart on impact before landing on its feet and growled at him.

**Barbed Discord**

**CHAOS**

"Come and get me". Zane taunted as all three began spinning and rushed in his direction. "Royal Guard!" Zane snapped his fingers as the Chaos demons struck Zane's defence but he remained unharmed as he continuously stopped their attacks one by one as they then began to slow down and fall over due to exhaustion giving the devil hunter a perfect opening. "Sword Master!" Zane then began slashing one of the downed demons before sending it up into the air.

"Rupture!" He called the Devil Arm to his hands and began performing several uppercuts in Drill mode before bringing his right drill down sending them both back down to the ground breaking the spikes on the Chaos's back rendering it useless. Another Chaos tried its luck but was met with a blast from Dingo-B sending it back and having its spikes get stuck in a tree.

"Gunslinger!" Zane then readied Lady Mary and took aim at the other Chaos and fired a staggering burst into its head several times before it dodged the another burst coming its way and started spinning, it then rushed at Zane and used it's speed to leap off a rock but it was knocked out of this state as Zane fired at it again causing it to crash back down to the dirt.

Demon that was stuck managed to free itself and leapt at Zane who had his back turned was about to land a blow on the young Devil Hunter…but was stopped by a barrage of bullets knocking it into another tree which collapsed on top of it. The attention caught both the Demons and Zane to see the one responsible.

A figure walked out wearing a trench coat similar to Zane's with a red shirt underneath with black pants and combat boots, he also had the same hair colour hair as Zane with some facial hair starting to grow out as well, all the while wielding a sword on his back and holding a revolver in his left hand.

"Been some time huh little cous?"

**The Resourceful Devil Hunter**

**NERO**

"Need a hand?" Nero asked his cousin while loading his revolver Blue Rose. Zane however groaned lightly to himself.

"That it has Nero but I got this. Just sit back and wait while I finish this". As the Son of Dante said that, the damaged Chaos leapt at him but he retaliated by releasing all the damage he had built up killing it in one blow. "I'm not a little kid anymore by the way!" Zane then felt the red orbs flow into his body consuming their energy as he then switched weapons to Armageddon as the Chaos that wasn't pinned under a tree switched targets to Nero as it then began spinning in his direction.

"Oh c'mon seriously!?" Zane exclaimed clearly annoyed that the Chaos chose to go after his cousin instead of continuously fighting him.

Nero merely smirked at this and stowed his revolver for the time being.

"Ragtime!" A Cybernetic right arm appeared with a digital clock in the dorsal side of the hand with a triangular band around the wrist with various gears on the forearm. The Chaos then rushed at the older Sparda intending to split him in two. However Nero thrust his hand forward creating a small field which slowed the demon to a crawl. "Stay still!" Nero then pulled out his Sword Red Queen and revved it several times igniting the blade with fire, then he leapt at the Chaos while it was still slowed and struck it with a 'Hard Way' attack smashing the spikes on the demons back and sending it skidding across the ground at Zane's feet.

Zane merely stabbed his sword through the demon's throat and twisted the blade ending it quickly as he absorbed the red orbs it had dropped.

"You're welcome Zane". Nero said as he walked up to his cousin.

"Didn't say thank you". Zane replied as he rested his sword on his shoulder with an eye roll. "I had it handled. Y'know that, right Nero?"

"Sheesh talk about ungrateful". Said Devil Hunter muttered in response.

"Look I'm not ungrateful that you're here real I'm not". Zane responded. "But seriously you guys gotta stop watching over me all the time. I mean you pretty much did all this when you were my age right?"

"Yea but unlike me you have parents who would kill me a thousand times over if anything happened to you on my watch". Nero pointed out. "Adding to that could you at least not be such an ass all the time whenever someone helps out?"

"Once again, much like you were when you were my age". Zane deadpanned.

"How do you know?"

"Dad". Zane answered.

"Well, Dante can be full of shit sometimes just to make his ego bigger you do real-," "And Trish, Lady, Nico and Mom. And possibly Kyrie at one point". Zane interrupted as he was now finished.

"Alright, alright I get it. Sheesh one Dante was enough". Nero muttered but his cousin heard it.

"Take it as a compliment". Zane smirked making Nero's eyes roll.

"Ok let's get back to it the mission at hand ok?" The older of the two stated as the younger one nodded in response. They both heard creaking behind them and saw that the remaining Chaos had managed to free itself from under the tree. "Huh…forgot about this guy".

"I did too to be honest. I'll take care of it". Zane said as he began walking up to the Chaos as it ran at him on all fours and leapt at the young Devil hunter but Zane slashed the Demon on the underbelly, that being it's soft spot and began to bleed out until it died of blood loss and it's power was absorbed into him. "Ok, now can we go?" Zane asked his cousin as they then began to venture into the forest to find the source of the demonic presence.

* * *

**There we have it...come to think of it I'm going to see a lot of Dead-weight jokes in the review section, I know it. But regardless Nero has joined the fray! And you know when Nero is on a job, a certain someone isn't too far behind. I'd like to point out that Nero is much older than Zane, who is roughly his age in DMC 4. Now part two will be up this weekend so I'll be sure to get it ready for when I do upload it. But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thought in the review section, a bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	4. Mission: 3 Part 2 Two steps back?

**Hey there everyone and welcome back to Remnant May Cry!**

**Now here we have the second part of the last chapter and this one took a little bit of work to get done but I managed to get it finished. Now this time we have both the 3rd generation of Sparda ready to kick some ass!**

**Now I don't have any real things to talk about at the moment so I'll let ya get to it.**

**Let's Rock!**

* * *

**Mission-3 Part 2: Two Steps…back?**

As the two Sparda relatives walked through the forest they were closing on the demonic presence, when they had reached their destination they were met with another Hell Gate, similar to the one Zane destroyed in the Emerald forest at the beginning of the year. This one was among several ruined pillars that have seen better days which were covered in red to match the flora around them.

"How long has this thing been here you think?" Zane asked.

"A long while is a good estimate. Let's get rid of it before-," Nero never got to finish as the gate activated and a portal had emerged opening the path connecting the two worlds. "Looks like we got an uninvited guest". He said as he unsheathed Red Queen and revved it.

Zane Unsheathed Armageddon and prepared himself for what's to come from the Hell Gate.

"You'd think they'd get the message after all the Demons we've killed huh?" Zane stated to Nero who merely shrugged but agreed with his cousin.

A moment later the Demon had walked through the Gate and the two white haired demon hunters were now looking at a Demon no bigger than a two story house with hooves instead of normal legs, grey skin on its lower body that transitioned to red to all of the upper body. Its skin seemed to glow bright giving it a look of magma flowing underneath it all over its body. The head of the demon had two large horns on the side of its head with green eyes constantly shining.

"The human world, it's been a long time". The demon said to itself as it began to walk around, but a loud bang was enough to get the demon's attention and had noticed the two Descendant's presence.

"Sorry pal can't have ya roaming around wherever you like". Zane called with DEATH in his hand along with its barrel smoking. "So I'll make this simple, walk your ass back through that gate before we kick it back in there ourselves". The demon merely laughed at this which ticked off the younger Sparda and just shot him square in the forehead. "You wanna crack another chuckle or do you gonna do something about it?"

"I'll grind you bones to dust, once I finish feasting on your flesh!" It roared as it leapt towards the two of them. However Nero activated his Devil Bringer, and a huge spectral arm clocked the Demon in the chest sending it back at the front of the Hell Gate. "You're not humans are you?"

"Yea no shit". Nero scoffed as he then turned Ragtime back on. The Demon got a closer look at them and growled.

"Descendants of Sparda. It will be a pleasure eradicating you both from existence, by the hand of ARGENTUS!" It roared as two blades of pure hell fire appeared on its arms.

**The Infernal Servant**

**ARGENTUS **

**[Now Playing-Gladiator theme-DOOM Eternal-OST]**

"A fancy name ain't gonna save ya asshole!" Zane said as he ran right whereas his cousin ran the opposite direction attacking him from both ends. Zane leapt at Argentus as Nero was firing his revolver at the demon to keep its attention away from him, Zane slashed the back of Argentus several times before dashing away to safety but it wasn't enough as the demon threw a ball of fire at the young Devil Hunter and it hit him square in the chest but he was quick to recover as he landed on his feet.

"You'll regret that! Gunslinger!" Zane barked as he pulled out LOVE and DEATH and began rapidly firing at the demon making its attention shift to him.

"I'll crush you!" Argentus roared as it crossed its arms and launched a flaming X at Zane but he was quicker this time and rolled out of the way. The Demon began running in his direction and punched the ground where Zane once stood as he dodged again and began shooting at the demon's exposed back as the flesh began to come off with each shot. It turned around facing the two Devil Hunters and charged at them, however Nero Fired at the legs making the oversized Demon lose his footing. The older Sparda then used the cable on his arm to pull him towards the demon.

"Stand Still!" Nero called as Ragtime activated slowing it down, Nero then began charging the Breaker as it glowed brightly before he created a much larger sphere around the demon extending the duration. However Nero's arm began sparking as he then detonated it right in the Demon's face causing the shrapnel to get stuck in its skin.

"Comin' at ya!" Zane called as he performed a Stinger and followed it up with a thousand stabs in directly in the Demon's ribs With Nero striking the other side with a variety of slashes from Red queen. As the Sphere disappeared Argentus skidded across the ground as he was now unstuck. He took a knee as he glared at the two Devil hunters. "So much for the big bad Demon. Is that all you have?" Zane taunted.

"I'll make you feel every ounce of pain when I'm done with you!" Argentus roared as he then launched several fire blades at the duo but were either dodged or blocked.

"Let's drill some sense into his skull Nero! Rupture!" Zane pointed out and the older cousin caught wind of what he hand in mind as he summoned Rupture.

"Alright I'll follow your lead Zane! Helter Skelter!" Nero replied as a new breaker appeared on his arm, this time it was a gold three pronged claw with a curved shape. Zane rushed towards Argentus as Nero fired Blue Rose at the Demon's face causing it to shield its eyes as the younger Sparda got in close and began swiping at the same rib area of the demon he hit before causing the outer skin to fall and burn into ash. The interior had magma and bone showing as he slashed at the exposed spot.

"Zane Move!" Nero called a she loaded Blue rose and took aim. Zane dashed out of the way and as soon as Argentus lowered his arms Nero pulled the trigger 3 times and three blue explosive bolts of energy hit the ribcage of the demon making it fall to one knee.

"Son of a Bitch!" Argentus groaned as it tried to get its bearings.

"Gotcha!" Zane exclaimed as he switched Rupture to drill mode and threw several punches at the Demon's head tearing the flesh away. He then brought both gauntlets together and drilled the same spot to go even further. "Now Nero!" Zane called a he kicked off the demon's head giving his cousin an opening.

Nero's Devil Breaker opened up to reveal several blades spinning as Nero charged it he then leapt at Argentus and began spinning directly at the weak spot Zane made for him.

"Helter. Skelter!" Nero roared as he then made contact with the Demon's head and began drilling into him and then kept going until he then started drilling into the chest and right up it until he was then in mid-air above Argentus which his Devil Breaker broke immediately after. Nero then summoned his Devil Bringer as then fell towards Argentus, as he was falling he grabbed the head of his foe with the astral hand and slammed the demon's head into the ground.

But Argentus then began to catch fire, Nero jumped back before he could get burnt and a moment later Argentus exploded which burnt everything around him leaving the ground and any nearby pillars scorched and black.

"You two are pissing me off!" The Demon roared at them.

"What did you think we were doing other than putting you out of your misery?" Nero barked back.

"How about we wrap this up shall we?" Zane asked his cousin.

"Yea". Nero smirked as his normal human hand appeared instead of his Breaker. He then dashed towards Argentus as he then threw an astral fist towards the demon but this time Argentus caught it, who was rearing up his other one to punch Nero. However Zane stopped it by firing Lady Mary into the boss's face making it shield its eyes, Zane then ran up towards it and sliced the Achilles heel of the demon with the bayonet of the gun causing blood to gush out.

Argentus then began to feel weak as it let go of Nero's astral hand, giving the said Devil hunter an opening. Nero then threw a hard punch at the demon's chest causing it to fall over onto its back.

**[End Track]**

Argentus manage to sit up on its side as the two demon hunters walked up to it intending to finish it off.

"Killing me won't make a difference. You won't be able to stop what has been set in motion". Argentus warned.

"Yea Ryujin said something similar along those lines, and look how that ended up for him". Zane said as he summoned Rupture on his arms making his point, before making it disappear. "But don't worry, it won't take long". He smirked as he pulled out LOVE from its holster.

Argentus merely chuckled darkly at Zane's words.

"You think you can defeat all of us? If I could not defeat you, another Demon will in due time". The demon said.

"It'll be a cold day hell when that happens". Nero cocked Blue Rose, and the two of them aimed at the demon's head. "Any last words?"

"Fuck-," Was all he got out before the two Descendants pulled the trigger on their guns ending the Demon once and for all. Seconds later the body turned to ash and was now slowly being blown away by the wind.

"They love to drag on don't they?" Nero said as he holstered Blue Rose, but when he looked at his cousin he looked conflicted. "Something up?"

"Ryujin said something similar when he kicked the bucket. What are the Demons up to?" Zane asked aloud, he looked at Nero who shrugged.

"Dunno, but we can't worry about that now. Right now we need to close that Gate". Nero pointed as Zane nodded and reached out to Argentus's body pulling a red ball of light out and had it in his hand, leaving the body gone with the wind as if it wasn't there to begin with. It began to shine brightly before fading and revealing itself to be a red Halberd with Grey markings on it with two very large Axe-like blades at the end. Nero took a few steps back leaving Zane to his new Devil Arm.

Zane then performed a few moves by swinging the weapon around and brought the blade down several times making the ground crumble with each hit. He then turned his attention towards the Hell Gate and began smashing it to pieces before performing a helm splitter down the middle and landing on the ground. A second later the cracks began to spread to the rest of the stone gate before crumbling apart, as the Hell Gate was nothing but rubble.

**ARGENTUS: A halberd with the ability to create small earthquakes, it can propel enemies into the air with little effort.**

"Done and done". Zane stated a he made Argentus disappear and face his cousin. "Well I'd better head back to the group, they're probably worried about me knowing them". This made Nero crack a smile.

"Yea I heard from your Mom you got put into Beacon. How does feel fitting in with the other kids?" Nero asked with that smile still present on his face which made Zane roll his eyes as the two of them began to walk back to the Beacon students.

"Made a couple of friends if that's what you're wondering, and besides since when did care about High School drama?" Zane asked.

"I never did, besides I heard Dante and Ozpin put you on the spot for a position there". Nero pointed out.

"Yea well I'm not gonna stay there for ever, I'm only there for a year then I'm gone so don't get used to it". Zane replied as they kept walking towards Beacon's group.

* * *

As the two Devil Hunters kept walking they were then met with Goodwitch and the rest of the first years who came with her.

"Mr Redgrave glad to see you've returned. But who is this you've brought with you?" The Combat teacher asked him.

"This is my older cousin Nero, Miss Goodwitch. He's the one who called me up and helped me with what we discussed earlier". Zane answered.

"Yea, I gave Zane here a buzz and I was in town for a job and found out we were heading to the same place so I let him help. Hope that wasn't too much of a hassle Ma'am". Nero said to her.

"I appreciate your assistance in keeping my students safe Nero, I'm sure Ozpin would like to thank you personally for a job well done". She said to the older Devil Hunter who held his hand up and began walking away.

"Thanks but no thanks, I got work to do but do send him my regards". He replied before he looked over his shoulder. "Zane". He called to his cousin as the younger of the two looked at him. "I'll keep in touch. Ok bud?" He said with a smile and Zane smiled back with a nod of reassurance as Nero then walked away.

"Alright students it's time to head back to the Academy, come along now". Glynda called to everyone as they all began to walk back to Beacon.

As he was walking RWBY and JNPR were now walking alongside Zane.

"So that was your cousin Zane?" Ruby asked him.

"Yea, bit of a punk but I love em regardless". He chuckled.

"Is he single?" Yang asked as her sister just groaned.

"No he has a wife, her name is Kyrie. They both live in and run an orphanage for kids who were either left without parents after the incidents of Fortuna and Redgrave city". Zane said.

"Wait Redgrave City? Didn't that get attacked several years ago?" Pyrrah asked him.

"The very same, happened before I was born". Zane confirmed.

"Isn't your last name Redgrave?" Weiss asked him with a raised brow as Zane nodded.

"Dad had that as a last name for a while when he was young when he changed his identity, but I guess it stuck with him when he and Mom wanted to bring me into their lives". Zane stated.

"So I'm guessing you dealt with the Demonic presence that was nearby?" Ren asked calmly.

"Yep, even got a new Devil Arm". Zane answered as he summoned Argentus and rested it on his shoulder, which caused Ruby look at it in awe. "This baby is Argentus, and it can cause earthquakes powerful enough to lift any demon up in the air". He explained with pride before making it disappear.

"So spill, how'd did ya bring down the big bad demon anyway?" Yang asked as the rest of RWBY and JNPR all agreed with her.

"I'll tell ya when we get back to Beacon. But right now, I'm beat". Zane said as he stretched his arms. But deep inside his head his mind was running around. 'It can't be a coincidence that both Ryujin and Argentus were saying the same thing about something coming…let's just hope Mon, Dad or Vergil are onto something while I'm stuck here'. He thought as he and his friends made their way back to the school.

* * *

**Well there we have it! Another Demon and Hell Gate are history and a new Devil Arm! in case you missed it, the Demon was inspired by the Fire-borne Baron from DOOM Eternal and the weapon was Inspired by Rory Mercury's Halberd from GATE. Now I'll leave the story here for the moment until I can find some inspiration to get it going...**

**You were thinking I was going to say Motivation weren't you?**

**But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole, a bit of feedback can go a long way. Be sure to stay healthy during COVID, and make sure to wash your hands and all that jazz. So until then I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	5. Mission: 4 New Problems

**Hey there guys and welcome back to Remnant May Cry!**

**It's been a while since I uploaded another chapter here, but we're wrapping up volume 1 and moving into Volume 2. Now this chapter may seem a little rushed becuase I had to get some chores done around the house and today is Monday here in Australia so I needed to wrap this section up before the next day comes.**

**But I do hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

**Let's Rock!**

* * *

**Mission-4: New Problems**

With the reports of Demons hiding in the masses of Vale's populace as told from his Cousin, Zane was walking through town to look for his family member, with what both Ryujin and Argentus said still on his mind. As he rounded a corner he found a van with a very familiar blue neon sign with the same name as Dante's shop, he walked over and banged his hand on the side of the van which made the owner open up the door to the side revealing a woman covered in grease and oil marks all over herself with a wrench in hand.

"Hey! Junior how's it goin?" She greeted with a smile.

**Artisan at Arms**

**NICO**

"Hey Nico. Same old same old". Zane replied as Nico let the son of Dante inside the van and sat down. "Where's Nero?"

"Went to get a couple of things for Kyrie". She answered. "Speaking of which he tells me that you're Beacon as a student, didn't think you were into that sorta thing". This made Zane slump down in his chair and groan a little which got a chuckle out of the gunsmith.

"It was originally just a merely clear out job for some cash but Ozpin altered the deal for extra if I stayed there for a year as a student". Zane recollected.

"What does Dante say about all this?" She asked.

"He said I should do it since he'd also want to do it for Mom's sake. And you know how scary she is". The devil hunter stated which made Nico shudder as well, knowing all too well. "But there's something else that's been bothering him lately ever since we took the job. Not only that Argentus and Ryujin were two Demons I fought saying that something's coming, and it's all I can really think about". Zane said while looking at the roof.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Nico asked with a shrug.

"I can never get the chance since he's out working for Ozpin". Zane answered.

"Well if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's this". Nico said which got the young Sparda's attention. "Ozpin hides a lot of secrets. I mean you were told how sketchy the Order of the Sword was in Fortuna right?" Zane nodded his head telling her to continue. "What's the bet that Beacon is not just a school, but it also hid something else?" That got the green hunter thinking that she may have a point, however it was cut when he heard a familiar voice call out loud from outside the van.

"Blaaake!"

Zane stood up and looked out of the window behind him and saw Ruby, Weiss and Yang calling for their black coloured teammate.

"I gotta get going Nico. I'll see ya later". He said a she began walking out of the van.

"One of them your girlfriend?" She joked which just made Zane flip her off without looking back with a smile on his face. He walked over to the three girls who then began arguing which made him roll his eyes, he whistles to them getting their attention.

"Something wrong girls? Where's Blake?" Zane asked with his hands in his pockets.

"That's why we're looking from her. She's been missing since Friday, you wouldn't to have seen her toady have you Zane?" Ruby asked but the Devil hunter shook his head in response.

"Why are you girls looking for her? Something happen?" Zane asked them.

"She was a member of the White Fang the whole time!" Weiss butted in before either sister could answer. But the grandson of Sparda didn't seem fazed.

"So?" Zane asked with a shrug shocking the three.

"So? That's all you have to say Zane!? She's a criminal!"

"You said she WAS. A member of the White Fang, was being part of that sentence. Besides it's not my business, anyway". Zane stated not even worried about the current events. Besides human drama like this he didn't need to worry about, demons were his business and his alone when the rest of his family wasn't around.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions". Yang said to her as the group began walking together.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss replied.

"Cough, stuck up, Cough". Zane added which made the ice queen glare at him but it no effect on the green hunter.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" The unknown voice came from behind them making the group turn around suddenly in surprise.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby said a bit loud.

**Armed and Ready**

**PENNY**

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" The girl called Penny asked cheerfully ignoring the question.

"Uhh..." "We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang answered for Ruby who struggled to answer herself.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said which made Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stare at Penny. But Zane merely raised a brow.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked her.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny answers as she points to her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Yang stated as she tailed off and the realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby muttered to herself.

"Did it really take you guys this long to realise that?" Zane deadpanned.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked as she then looked at Zane. "And who is this? Another friend of yours?"

"This is Zane Redgrave we only just ran into him now" Ruby introduced as Zane gave a two finger salute. "Like I said to him, we don't know. She's been missing since Friday". Penny gasped and approached an uncomfortable Ruby. "That's terrible!" "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" Ruby was doing her best to continue smiling.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" She asked but looks over Penny to direct her question at Zane, Yang and Weiss, who's blinking outlines are all that's left of their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl. A tumbleweed blows past them again in the quiet. Until Penny broke the silence.

"It sure is windy today!"

* * *

Night had descended upon the city and Zane was out looking for Blake and wanted to ask her why she left her team all of a sudden, besides it was the least he could do for her team since he hasn't really spoken to them as much since the initiation and revealing he was the descendant of Sparda. He didn't take it personally really, he just never really had much friends outside his family besides Nico, Kyrie and the orphans her and Nero were looking after.

"Well…Mom did say to make some friends". He said to himself. As soon as he finished that thought he then heard an explosion and turned to see the source revealing a pillar of smoke coming from the docks. "Hmm". Zane then ran as fast as he could toward the source of the smoke, he ran down the empty streets as he heard the sound of weapons clashing and gunfire until he had finally reached the docks and saw several containers knocked over or busted up.

Zane turns his head to see a monkey Faunus jump around and beat one of the many White Fang soldiers that were scattered around on the ground unconscious, landing on his back and causing him to fly over a familiar crime Boss.

**Boss of Crime**

**ROMAN TORCHWICK**

Roman Torchwick. The young devil hunter figured he had something to do with the commotion here and was familiar with the crime boss as he tried hiring his father on jobs. But Dante told him he doesn't do that, and had ended up beaten to pulp a few times.

The crime boss ducks then growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when he sees Blake leap into the action.

"He's mine!" She called to the Monkey Faunus she goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot. Finally landing a blow after using her Semblance but he quickly recovers, deflecting several more attacks before attempting to punch her in the face.

Only to hit a clone as she flips away. The two clash weapons again, though Torchwick jabs her in the side.

"Hahaha!" Roman laughs as he lands a few more hits on Blake until one final beating to the head with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Roman deals with her, Sun appears right behind Blake. Vaulting over her he kicks Roman in the chest and disconnects his staff into two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nun chucks. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane.

However it was shot out of his hands and looked to see the Hunter in green with DEATH drawn at him.

"Roman didn't your mother tell you that it's not nice to hit a lady?" Zane cracked.

"You're Redgrave's kid aren't you? I remember when you were a little baby". Roman mocked but Zane wasn't fazed but instead drew LOVE and began firing both pistols at him, however Roman dodged and deflected as many of the bullets as he could before Zane Charged at him with a 'Stinger' knocking him back.

"I had this handled Zane". Blake said as she struggled to get up, but Zane gave her a hand and she accepted it.

"Yea you really had him by the ropes there kitten". Zane said nonchalantly maker the black haired girl's eyes widen.

"How did-," "I'm half Demon Blake. Wasn't that hard". Zane answered her. They both look to see roman back on his feet and both were ready to go at the Crime boss again.

"I must say green. The apple doesn't really fall that far from the tree huh?" Roman chuckled. "But I'm a very busy man and I have other places to rob and crime to take credit for". As soon as he finished that sentence multiple small blobs of blood appeared in front of him dripping onto the concrete emerging from the blobs were demons resembling that of an insect and they were in large numbers.

**Demonic Insect**

**EMPUSA**

Several had stood from the normal hoard as they were able to fly like the bug they are and have a very noticeable green thorax.

**Airborne Evil**

**GREEN EMPUSA**

However that wasn't the worst of them three large mantis like demons had appeared the noticeable blood red blood clots colour running down its back all the way to its thorax.

**Vermin Empress**

**EMPUSA QUEEN**

"W-what are those? And how did they get inside the Kingdom?!" The Monkey Faunus asked aloud making Zane look at the two of them.

"Blake Get the hell out of here and take him with you, I'll take care of this. And don't argue with me just go". Zane stated firmly as he holstered his pistols and drew Armageddon and began walking towards the horde.

"Hey I can fight too ya know or weren't yo-," "Sun, no! He's right, let's just go!" Blake said to the Faunus now known as Sun a she stopped him from doing anything rash.

"No please, enlighten them. Show me how confident you really are Monkey boy". Roman taunted showing confidence of his own. "Now if you'll excuse me. I bid you kiddies a dew". Roman said as he then made a run for it leaving the Demons to the young Hunters.

**[Now Playing-Armageddon (Entropy Zero Remix)-Blue Stahli-The Devil Remixes]**

Zane began walking towards the horde before completely running at them. He swung Armageddon cleaving a Empusa's head clean of before swinging his blade upward launching another one upward, jumping to meet it in mid-air and slashing it several times before performing a 'Helm breaker' killing it as it met the concrete.

"Gunslinger!" Zane called as he snapped his fingers as he drew his LOVE & DEATH pistols and began firing at all the Demons around him. One of the Empusas leapt at Zane but he dodged just in time and the insect was met with the barrel of Dingo-B and its entre head blown into meaty chunks, the Devil Hunter then began swinging his shotgun around while pulling the trigger and reloading it at the same time. Similar to Dante's Firecracker move with his shotgun.

"Trickster!" Zane switched styles again and air-hiked to be face to face with one of the green Empusas before performing a 'helm breaker' bringing it to the ground followed up by several pistol shots to the head, killing it. One of the Queens leapt at the young hunter but Zane was quicker to get out of the way, he drew Lady Mary and teleported right into the queen that attacked him and stabbed the bayonet into one of its eyes before firing several busts from the rifle into its skull before kicking off the large demon and activating his Devil Trigger.

He looked back to still see Blake and Sun standing there in awe of what was going on. Mostly coming from the latter.

"**Didn't you guys here me?! Get out of here now!"** He said to them which snapped them out of it. However several gunshots were heard as the Queen he was fighting was hit several times in the head. Zane looked to see Ruby on the rooftop with her weapon shifting to Scythe mode. **"Ruby stay back!"** He said a she rushed the queen and began slashing it in the head before performing an 'air hike' and stabbing Armageddon through the head killing it instantly. As soon as he pulled his sword out he leapt off the large demon and back onto the ground. **"Argentus!"** He called as the halberd was summoned in his hand.

Zane's appearance with Argentus equipped was different, much like with Rupture. His head had two large horns sticking out much like the Demon he defeated to get the devil arm and the black parts of his body were now brown with red lava streaming throughout his body and his wings were molten rocks with lava also flowing through them like rivers.

Zane dashed towards the horde and swung his halberd clearing most of the standard Empusa before bringing the Blade down on one of the Queens which knocked the huge demon down before swinging the blade into the other remaining queen sending it flying to several cargo containers. As his Devil trigger ran out he made the huge weapon disappear and unsheathed Armageddon again.

Zane dashed towards one of the Queens but it was ready this time and slashed Zane several times with its arms sending Zane sliding back on the ground near the container Roman dropped not too long ago.

**[End track]**

As Zane was getting up the Empusa queen that struck him was approaching him but before he it could land a blow on the green devil its arms were sliced off. Zane looked to see both Ruby with her scythe and Penny who had swords levitating at her back.

"Did you guys not hear me?!" Zane said to the two of them as he got to his feet.

"We did but we weren't going to stand by just watching Zane! Not this time!" Ruby replied as the Queen was stumbling back with what's left of its arms still blood pouring out of them. Ruby changed her weapon to rifle mode and fired several rounds into the demon before it charged at her, completely ignoring the shots the red reaper was putting into it. She had no time to react as it was already close enough to squash her, however she was tackled out of the way by a green blur as the queen rammed its head into a shipping container getting it stuck.

Penny was quick and then jumped on the Empusa queen's back and stabbed all four swords in its back before slashing it all the way down to the thorax finishing it off.

Ruby saw her savour was Zane who let out a sigh of relief and let her stand on her two feet.

"Ruby!" Blake called as she, Penny and Sun ran over to them. "Are you alright!?"

"I'm ok, Zane made sure of that". She answered.

"What the hell are those things!?" Sun asked really wanting answer to his question.

"Demons". Zane answered as he looked at Sun who had a raised brow. "Don't care if you don't believe me". He shrugged as he then looked at the three of them before speaking again. "You guys want to help? Fine. Just cover me while I finish them off ok? If you can kill the green ones, all the better target them first". He said as the four of them as they nodded in agreement. "Rupture!" He said summoning the drill gauntlets on his arms and charged at the last few Empusas as he grabbed one of the Empusas and tossed it at another before leaping at the two and shoving his drills into the two of them finishing them off. He saw one of the green ones move over to try and heal the remaining Queen but Zane wasn't goin to let that happen.

"Gunslinger!" Zane changed his drills back to hands and began firing off charged shots of demonic powered bullets into the Green Empusa until it fell out of the air and died. He glanced over to the rest of the group who had just finished killing the last of the normal Empusas, meaning the queen was the last one standing. "Hey bitch!" he called to the queen as it began getting up with concrete falling off its body, he then flipped the demon off with one clawed hand angering the giant demon as it leapt at the Green Devil Hunter but Zane dodged out of the way, ran up a wall and landed on top of the queen's head and began firing LOVE & DEATH into its skull. The son of Dante then leapt off the demon before it slammed itself into a shipping container. "Sword Master!" He called as he pulled out Argentus again and activating his Devil trigger a second time before swinging the massive halberd into the Empusa queen's head and slamming it into the ground putting it down for good.

Sparda's descendant then made the Devil arm disappear as well as deactivating his Devil trigger. He then saw the group were finished with the stragglers and were out of breath which made Zane sigh with relief, knowing that they were ok.

* * *

Later, a handful of police cars arrived at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Penny and Zane are sitting on boxes in silence not really sure what to say about tonight's events. Zane explained everything to the cops on everyone's behalf that the White Fang were involved. He was lucky that the Demons corpses disappear after being killed when their blood is converted into Red orbs. He then looks to his left to see Weiss and Yang appear on the scene.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby says speaking quickly to explain the situation to her partner but Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake. Blake calmly looks down to her.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" she pauses before continuing "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried but Zane has his arms crossed with a raised brow. "I don't care."

"You don't care?" Blake asks in a surprised tone.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asks.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Weiss says silencing her. "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." she says looking at Sun behind her as she catches herself. "Someone else."

Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her while Zane smirks with a thumb up. She wipes a tear from her eye, nodding before saying. "Of course." Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until…

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby screams waving her arms wildly in a happy tone. Group gather with each other and Weiss points accusingly at Sun.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" She said to him as Sun laughs nervously.

Zane just rolls his eyes with a smile and glances at Ruby who was looking around.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" She asked aloud but mainly herself which got Zane curious as well as he glanced around as well but all he found was a smashed up dock and no Penny which made him scratch his head in confusion. He then turned his head to see Nico's Van pull up and have Nero step out and he and his Mechanic look to the aftermath of the fight.

"What the hell happened here?" Nico asked as Zane walked up to them.

"What do you guys think?" Zane asked rhetorically which got the two of them to connect the dots.

"Zane, something happened come back to Dante's shop, now". Nero said as the younger cousin wasted no time in following his cousin in the van. But before he stepped in he turned to the group. "Head back to the school I'll be right there!" He called to RWBY as he closed the Van's side door and Nico sped off towards Devil May Cry.

* * *

As they reached the shop t Zane ran inside and barged in the shop to see it be a mess. He looked around to see that there was scattered magazines the furniture was toppled over and Dante's desk was emptied out.

"What the hell happened here?" Zane asked aloud as he walked around the shop.

"I came here to pick up a few things when I found the joint like this". The voice came from upstairs as Zane looked at the source, being an aged dark skinned man who wore a dress shirt and a black tux along with a hat to match.

**The Broker**

**J.D MORRISON**

"Didn't want you coming home like this son, thought I'd find out how this happened". He said as he made his way down the stairs.

"Who did this to Dad's shop? Morrison?" Zane asked as the response was a shrug.

"Not sure, you're old man made a lot of enemies by some of the jobs I sent him on and just being Sparda's son I general". He replied. "Besides, I only got here a few minutes ago". He added as he lit a cigar. "Adding to that I found out what they were after".

"What?" Zane asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Some of Dante's Devil Arms are gone". The man answered making the Son of Dante's eyes widen in shock. "Take a look for yourself". Morrison said as he gestured Zane to the back of the shop and into the armoury and found the collection of Devil Arms Dante had acquired over the years before Zane was born. The young Sparda looked and ran his hands through his hair and had them drop to his sides.

Agni and Rudra, Gilgamesh, Cerberus, Pandora, Beowulf and Ifrit are not where they should be.

"Almost half of our Devil arms are gone". Zane exhaled in a defeated tone before looking at Morrison and the others. "We need to get them back. Whoever done this knows about us and who knows what they could be doing with the Devil arms that they have".

"Don't you worry Zane, I'll look into it and see if I can find any leads". He said as began to make his way out of the shop.

"Well I better get started on cleaning house before Dad gets home". The young hunter said as he started to pick up the mess left behind by the robbers.

"We'll help you out with that". Nero said but Nico looked at him funny, which got an elbow to the gut from the son of Vergil. "Right. Nico?"

"Alright, alright keep ya panties on!" Nico said with her hand sup in surrender as she and Nero began helping Zane with cleaning up the mess.

* * *

**Finally finished. Now before you ask, Zane will not get all the Devil arms that are missing only three of them will be claimed by him while the rest will be recovered. I already know 2 of them will be used by Zane however the third one I'm not so certain about but I'm sure I will make a decision when the time comes.**

**Also Can I point out that I HATE EMPUSA QUEENS! That enemy is in the top 5 of my shit list in the enemies of DMC5. I'd Rather face a Proto Angelo than that fucking thing. Also I like to think I'm good at the game it's just I'm not one of those players that can do the Bloody Palace without taking a scratch, bare that in mind.**

**Anyway with that rant out of the way be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


	6. Mission: 5 Metal Mash

**Hey there everyone! and Welcome Back to Remnant May Cry!**

**I apologise for the upload being a week late, life got in the way and I couldn't really ignore it, but I hope this upload makes up for it! I hope you guys are ready for November 10th for DMC5 Special Edition! Because I sure as hell am! Anyway I won't take up any more of your time so enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Let's Rock!**

* * *

**Mission-5: Metal Mash **

A full Month has passed and things have been quiet with both Demon and Criminal activity coming to an unexpected halt and the end of the year almost upon the students of Beacon, everyone was now nearing the end of a two week break of classes and will soon start back up soon.

Currently Ozpin and Glynda were in the main tower of the Academy looking out the window seeing Bullheads fly by and several ant-like swarms of people on the paths around Beacon.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels" Glynda sighed.

"That's an understatement we can agree on Glyn". Dante said revealing himself as he leaned against one of the pillars in the room. And Glynda could help but agree with the man in red.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man". Ozpin pointed out as three more Bullheads fly across the window for them to see. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore". A chirping beep sounds repeatedly. The group turns to see a hollow-message "Access Requested" on his desk. "Come in". Ozpin said as the elevator doors slide open to reveal Ironwood as Ozpin approaches to greet him.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood greets cordially which has Ozpin stand at attention.

**Atlas General**

**GENERAL IRONWOOD**

"Hello, General". The headmaster greets in response.

"Please, drop the formalities". Ironwood says as they both approach each other and shake hands as Glynda also approaches it's been too long. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met".

"Oh, James!" She gives a personable wave and then drops all pleasantries within a millisecond. "I'll be outside". She says to Ozpin as she then walks away.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit". Ironwood points out as Ozpin walks to his desk.

"Well maybe it's just you Jimmy". The Legendary Devil Hunter points out as he makes himself known.

"Dante". Ironwood says with his eyes widened a bit. "I wasn't expecting to see you here". Dante just shrugs with his arms crossed not even worried about it.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asks as he picks up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he speaks. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival". He then offers the cup to Ironwood and to Dante who the latter politely refuses.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year". Ironwood responds and produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours its contents into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up". Ozpin walks around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand. Ozpin sits and pours himself some coffee.

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned". He points out.

"Well, concerned is what brought them here". Ironwood said as Dante merely rolled his eyes.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult". Ozpin began.

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men" "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression". Ozpin finished.

"But if what Qrow said is true..." The General began but was cut off by Beacon's headmaster.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully". Ozpin emphasizes this as he holds up an index finger. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent".

"That's asking much coming from you Oz". Dante pointed which made the two look at him. "In case you haven't known what's going on outside Oz…he sees that as tactfully".

"I don't see you having any other ideas Dante these last few years Dante". Ironwood shot.

"Since when was this my business to begin with anyway? I was currently working and raising my son with my Wife so unless you have something more important than my family business Jimmy by all means say it". Dante shot back as he paced around Ozpin's office. Ironwood just pinched the bridge of his nose before responding to the Devil hunter.

"Dante, we've trying to deal with Salem for years now and so far you or your brother haven't even lifted a finger to help us. Would it kill you to actually do some good in this world?" Ironwood stated.

"Are you really trying to get my brother on your side? Vergil doesn't take orders from anyone. Not even you. Besides I just got word from my contact that someone busted into my shop and stole some of my Devil arms when it was empty".

"You had your weapons stolen from your shop? You can't even look after Demonic weapons at this point". Ironwood groaned.

"No one was at the shop! What is it that isn't getting into that chrome skull of yours?" Dante shot back as he was beginning to get irritated.

"I'm starting to think your more trouble than you're worth Dante". Ironwood said as the two got ready to square off.

"Gentlemen please!" Ozpin said getting his words to break it up…which it did. Ironwood exhaled and to turned to the Beacon Headmaster.

"Oz…I'm just being cautious". He said to him.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can". Ozpin responded which made Dante roll his eyes again.

"Believe me, I am". Ironwood turns and walks away but stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He asks him as he continues on his way to the exit.

"I hope they never have to". Ozpin says m out loud but mostly to himself.

"It's been a nice reunion and all but I gotta track down my stolen property Oz. I'll be in touch". Dante says as he makes his way to the exit.

"Dante". The devil hunter turns to Ozpin to listen.

"I understand that our conflict doesn't involve you. However if you want a future for Zane and the rest of your family you must help us purge Remnant of Salem". Ozpin said as his voice practically begged for his help. Dante just sighed before he responded.

"No promises Oz". He then made his way to the elevator and stepped in. "My warning is still in effect by the way". He warned as the doors closed on him leaving the Headmaster to contemplate the current events.

* * *

The Next day rolled around and Zane was walking through the hallways looking for a certain team's dorm room and when he looked to his right he found the room he was searching for and knocked three times and waited for an answer. After a few seconds the door opened up to reveal Blake who answered the door.

"Hey Blake, what the occasion?" Zane asked gesturing to her current attire. She looked down both ends of the hall and gestured for him to come in. The Devil hunter walked in and got a good look at the room and saw the beds they slept in. "Are they safe?" He asked the four as he jerked his thumb to the beds.

"Thank you!" Weiss exclaimed which made the white haired boy raise a brow.

"So what brings you by to our part of the neighbourhood?" Yang asked him as she got off her bed.

"Well considering what happened at the docks a month ago with Roman working with Demons and all I was going to check it out". He explained as he looked at the four's current attire. "But it looks like you're about to do your own investigation, so why not have me tag along?" He shrugged with a suggestion.

"Look Zane no offence but this is kind of a team issue". Ruby said.

"True, but when demons are involved it becomes my issue as well so…yea". He replied.

"There's no convincing you otherwise is there?" Weiss stated as Zane just hat his shit eating grin.

"Nope".

"Well, out of all of us here, having Zane with us might help just in case if demons do show up". Blake said putting her two Lien in.

"Yea! Besides who wouldn't want the grandson of a badass demon with us?" Yang added as she wrapped her arm around Zane's neck with wide grin.

"Then it's official, you girls are stuck with me". Zane said as he got himself free from Yang.

"Right! Everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asks as she looks around at her teammates and Zane.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem". Weiss stated her part of the plan.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning". Blake added.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang said with full confidence.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found". Ruby declared pumping her fist. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone looked their right to see a smiling Sun as he hangs upside-down by his tail in their open window.

"Sun!?" Blake says alarmed.

**Master Stowaway**

**SUN WUKONG**

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked him

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time". He says.

"Climb or eavesdrop on people's conversation?" Zane asked with his arms crossed.

"Sheesh, chill dude. I didn't mean to…Zane Right?" He asks and Zane merely nods his head. He flips into the dorm room and stands up straight. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team". Blake said stepping forward, but Zane coughs in his hand. "And Zane's objective happens to coincide with ours."

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to". Ruby says.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" He waved it off before gesturing out the window. The girls and Zane lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside.

"Sup?" He says to the five of them.

**Charmer**

**NEPTUNE VASILIAS**

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asks.

"Read my mind Ruby". Zane added with a raised brow.

"I have my ways". He responds before looking down. "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now". He says nervously. Zane lends him a hand and pulls the blue haired boy inside the room

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake". Ruby states as she pushes Neptune past Weiss, who slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her senses quickly. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

"I'll go with Yang and Neptune, I'd like to have a chat with Junior about anything out of the norm". Zane added in stepping next to Yang and Neptune.

"You know the guy as well?" Yang asked the Devil Hunter and he nodded in response.

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister". Weiss suggested as Ruby pushed Neptune, who is stiff as a board, up next to yang. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and forth looking nervous and Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking.

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby asks her partner.

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me". Weiss answered with a smile. Neptune puts on a suave look and points at Weiss as Ruby cracks up.

"Hahaha, nah!"

Weiss is obviously less than amused, yet is powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the back out the door as Weiss sticks her arms out fruitlessly trying to get back to Neptune. "But! But!"

"Okay~". Zane dragged on as he looked at Yang but she just shrugged and gestured him and Neptune to follow her out.

* * *

Later…

The sun had already set and Zane was already outside of the club leaning against a wall waiting for Yang and Neptune to show up. He checked his scroll and saw that he had been waiting for several hours now. He then heard the sound of a motorcycle and looked to his left to see Yang pull up on her Yellow coloured bike with Neptune riding on the back.

"Took ya long enough Yang. Nice bike by the way". Zane said as he walked up to them as they got off her bike.

"Better late than never right?" Yang asked aloud but Zane just rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly. "Come on, our friend's in here". She said to Neptune. When they got through the first door of the building the staff ran back inside the building confusing them besides Yang. "I got this" She said as she started kicking doors that tried, but failed to keep the three of them out. When they got to the last door Yang blows it off its hinges and walks in like nothing had ever happened.

"Guess who's back?" She called out with a smug smile as several henchmen draw their guns on her. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

"Ok Yang I gotta ask. What did you do?" Zane said walking next to the blond.

"Yea, so could you define "friend" for me?" Neptune added in.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot". Junior says as he cuts his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie. "Blondie, you're here! ...Why?"

"You still owe me a drink". Yang answers as she grabs Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns.

"I gotta say, she knows her shit". Zane complimented with a smile and Neptune agreed. He then looks to his right and sees twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing beside him.

"You realise that she trashed our club… right Zane?" Melanie asked stepping to the other side of the green Devil hunter, seeing that she's interested.

"And us along with it". Miltia added.

"I kinda figured that's what happened". He sighed. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen right now, ok ladies?" He asked them as they smiled and nodded in confirmation. "Glad we talked this like civilised people". He said with his trademark smile before joining Yang at the bar.

"I don't know!" He heard junior say to his interrogator.

"How can you not know?" Yang stated.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here". He answered as he leans over to point in Yang's face. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back". Neptune then rushed to Yang's side to raise a question of his own.

"So where did they go?" After a long pause.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" He answered before turning to Yang. "Who is this guy?"

Yang pushed Neptune out of the way with one hand before speaking up.

"Don't worry about him; worry about me". She says as Zane sees Neptune straightens and stands to attention. "If I don't find out what I want!"

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Junior shouts this at his own men, who grumble and walk away in response.

"Come on, you two". Yang says as she turns from the bar and walks away.

"I gotta ask Junior".

"What?" The owner sighs which get both Yang and Neptune's attention.

"Did anyone walk in here that seemed out of place? Anyone at all?" Zane asked. The owner was about to answer but he was cut off. "And I'm not talking about right now. I'm in no mood for you to be a smartass". Zane said in a cold tone of voice which seemed to have been picked up from his uncle.

"Well there was one person who walked in, asking about orbs". Junior answered which got Zane's attention gesturing him to go on. "My men brought a crate filled with them. Thinking we could sell them, but knowing Dante's in town we could never figure out a way to get rid of them without him barging in and wrecking the place".

"What colour were they?" Zane asked.

"Purple, White and Green. Along with a small amount of Golds as well". Junior answered.

"Did you know where you boys got em?"

"No. We thought they were regular supplies we usually get. A few weapons, Dust and the necessities to keep this place going". Zane looked down before looking the mobster in the eye.

"Anything else?"

"Well, the guy I was talking about them walked in asking about the shipments we get. He was trouble the moment I got a good look at him. Then he asked to show him the orbs we got in the back". Junior explained. "After that he told us where to drop them off and took the gold ones himself".

"What did he look like?" Zane asked.

"White hair like yours but slicked up and wore a lot of blue with a Katana". He answered and there was one person who fitted that description in Zane's mind.

"Yea, that sounds like my uncle Vergil alright". Zane said as Junior shook his head now knowing that there's more than just Zane and Dante around. "One last thing". He said getting the bartender's attention. "Did anyone that Roman talked to when he was in here looked very out of place?" Junior thought about it real hard before answering to the son of Dante.

"Yea, a few people who looked like they had different backgrounds came over to talk to him". "How so?" "Some looked like bikers, people in suits, normal people and even a couple people around your age". Junior explained.

"Hmm, alright. Thanks for the info". Zane nodded as he began walking away to Yang and Neptune. "Oh before I forget". He said turning towards the Mobster. "Expect the worst when it comes to Demons, even if you gotta leave town. Just do it". He stated seriously as he then began walking out of the building with Yang and Neptune in tow.

"So…We get everything we need?" Neptune asked.

"I know I did. But what about you Yang?" Zane asked the blond.

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck". She answered him. They walked out of the club and both Yang and Neptune had got on her bike leaving Zane stand there thinking.

"Something wrong Zane?" Yang asked.

"Just wondering what my uncle is doing looking for all those orbs". Zane answered, a second later Yang's scroll began ringing and the Y of RWBY answered it.

"_Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-," "HEEEELLLLP!" Blake's voice came through the other end of the line but her voice was cut off my Sun's as well. "Big robot! And it's big! Really big! That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"_

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked them and right on cue, behind them, Blake and Sun were seen running through the street with the Mech hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.

"I think that was them". Neptune pointed out.

"You two go on ahead". Zane started before transforming into his Devil Trigger form and stretching his wings, scarring Neptune in the process. **"I'll catch up in my own way".** He finished before flying into the air.

"Yeah, I got it". Yang replied putting the Scroll away, she quickly circles her ride around - much to Neptune's alarm - and drives off to follow them.

* * *

Zane was flying over the highway seeing the Mech chasing Blake and Sun with Neptune and Yang following behind it, with the combined efforts of all four people they were struggling to bring it down. However during the skirmish Sun and Neptune were knocked off the highway leaving Blake and Yang left to deal with it, however he looked up ahead and saw Weiss had frozen part of the road and when the Mech stepped onto the Ice making it slip and fly over the Heiress and fall off of the highway. Zane followed and landed on the ground and transformed back where team RWBY rallied to him.

"Hey Roman you really think that over grown tin can you have any chance?" Zane taunted as he began walking up to the Mech as it was getting back up.

**[Now Playing-Taste the blood-Devil May Cry 3-OST]**

"Oh I don't think, I know I do Kid". The master thief replied. But Zane merely made a 'Bring it on' gesture and the Mech reared its arm back for a punch. Then launching it at the young Sparda. "Royal Guard!" The fist connected with its target but Zane was unharmed, the Mech threw its other arm at Zane, then followed up with a kick but the result was all the same. The Mech threw another punch but Zane reacted this time round and released all the built up energy destroying the arm entirely making it stagger back several steps.

"Fell free to pitch in girls!" Zane called to team RWBY. "Sword Master!"

"Checkmate!" Ruby called to her team.

Blake and Weiss rush in, each going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Zane rushes in with Armageddon and performs an 'Air Hike' to get on top of the cockpit and began slashing away at it then leaping off before Roman could grab him.

"Gunslinger!" He called as he drew LOVE & DEATH and began spinning around in circles and rapidly firing his pistols performing a bullet 'rainstorm'. "Trickster!" Zane then swaps styles again and uses 'Sky star' to avoid a swing from the Mech's arm.

Finally as the Mech was focused on Zane, Weiss jumps up but Roman quickly retaliates as he fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

"What's it gonna take to get rid of you brats!?" Roman yelled.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, so he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and is knocked to the ground.

"Yang!" Blake and Zane call to her.

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special". Ruby assures the two as Yang slowly gets back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. Roman throws a punch, but Yang catches it in her own hands making the ground cracking beneath her, her eyes red with rage she smashes her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.

"So her semblance is a jacked up Royal Guard. Good to know". Zane states aloud.

Roman out of sheer desperation, immediately kicks Yang to the side, but as she passes her sister and teammates...

"Bumblebee!" Ruby calls out cueing Blake to throw Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid it. "We have to slow it down!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asks. Ruby and Zane look at each other with smirks on their faces, they both have the same idea in mind.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby orders.

"**Argentus!"** Zane calls as he activates his Devil Trigger summoning the demonic Halberd. He swings it round before slamming the blade into the ground making a spider web of cracks towards the Mech causing it to almost lose its footing, giving Ruby and Weiss their opening.

Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of Ruby's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continues to shoot as Weiss freezes the shots making the ice completely envelop the robot's body. Blake swings her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

"Just got this thing cleaned..." Roman muttered as he was getting up, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspects the damage while brushing himself off.

He looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power. She fires a single shot at the defenceless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens an umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors.

"Ladies, Gentleman, Ice Queen..." "Hey!" "Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY and Zane runs up to Yang's side, who has now cooled down with the end of the fight.

**[End Track]**

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang stated.

"**One more problem to add to the list".** Zane begins as he then deactivates his DT. "And it keeps getting bigger".

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Weiss said trying to make a pun. While smiling, Ruby giggles, Zane merely shakes his head, and Blake just starts walking away. Yang simply states.

"No. Just... no".

"What- But, you do it!" Weiss said getting mad.

"There's a time and a place for jokes.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asks with a brow raised.

"No, it just wasn't very good". The blonde states as she then begins to follow Blake.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" The Heiress states as she is now walking with her teammates. Leaving Ruby and Zane left who the former just realised something.

"Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?" She asks looking at the Devil hunter who just shrugs with little care as he then began following the other members of team RWBY with its leader in tow, knowing that they're probably alright. Considering what they went through tonight.

* * *

**Well I'm glad that's finished. I feel like these things are getting harder...or it's probably just me. Hmm. Anyway, I don't really have much to say at this point in time so be sure to let me know what you guys think of the story so far in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way, and I do hope you guys enjoyed the story.**

**So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

**Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
